Do amor se faz a Arte
by Pequena miau-chan
Summary: O que acontece quando dois jóvens possuidores de personalidades tão fortes cruzam seus caminhos e juntos descobrem que são capazes de realizar seus sonhos?é em um colégio interno chinês, internacionalmente conhecido que tudo aconte...SxS
1. Capitulo 1

O que acontace quando dois jóvens possuidores de personalidades tão fortes cruzam seus caminhos e juntos descobrem que são capazes de realizar seus sonhos? Em meio de desavenças, confusões, intrigas e desilusões pode-se surgir um amor inesperado...

...

**Ehr.. essa é minha primeira fanfic..e não sei se esta realmente boa mas sempre adorei ler essas fics. Ficava horas no PC e não conseguia parar de ler!!Um vício!entao pensei.".por que não escrever uma??-- escrever é fácil!quero ver se alguém vai ler! Ahhh!tanto faz!eu quero é escrever! Ahh então escreve po!"**

**Noossa!!¬¬' não liguem se eu falo e penso sozinha!eu num bato muito bem da cabeça não'**

**Mas enfim..minhas amigas on e off me apoiaram muito quando eu disse que iria escrever uma!e aqui estou eu!!-- brigaduuh migahs!!)**

**Vou postar o capitulo 1 e o 2 juntos! Não me perguntem o porque já que eu também num sei'**

**Espero que alguém goste!!será que alguém vai ler??O.o' ahh não liguem se eu colocar essas carinhas' eh que euo adoro carinhas!! Afêê!ja falei MuiTo!! Boa leitura!)**

**Sakura card captors não me pertence¬¬' mais quem sabe um dia?- há uma remota porém existente possibilidade de que eu fique milionária e compre seus direitos!!- posso sonhar neh?**

**...**

**Do amor se faz a arte**

**Capítulo 1 ) **

Há alguns meses, o Japão vivia um momento crítico, pois enfrentava uma terrível guerra civil. A população estava desesperada e cada vez mais pessoas abandonavam suas casas e empregos e fugiam do Japão. A guerra, que se espalhava em rítimo acelerado, quase já alcançava uma pequena cidade chamada Tomoeda.(é cidade mesmo??O.o')

Nessa mesma cidadezinha, morava uma garota um tanto... especial, que se chamava Sakura Kinomoto.(-)Ela tinha 16 anos, era uma pessoa linda tanto por fora quanto por dentro, dotada de longos cabelos castanhos em tom de mel, olhos orientais e verdes tão profundos e chamativos quanto a bela expressão marcante, com traços de uma boneca de porcelana, dando-lhe aparência frágil.

Sakura vivia com seu pai Fujitaka e seu irmão Toya. A garota que estava sempre com um doce sorriso nos lábios de encantar qualquer um que o visse, já não sorria mais. Toda aquela confusão a estava afetando. Ela se sentia triste e amargurada com toda aquela situação:"O que será dos meus amigos, minha família... de mim??" A guerra estava cada vez mais próxima...

Na casa de Sakura, o clima estava pesado. Seu pai e seu irmão estavam preocupadíssimos, mas faziam tudo para que ela não percebesse. Enquanto fazia o daver de casa, ouvia uma estranha conversa de seu pai ao telefone:

-_Sim, sim, claro, entendo. Respeito sua decisão. Preciso conversar com eles mas essa é a única solução que temos.está bem.tchau-_Falava Fujitaka tristemente.

...

-_O que houve papai?-_Perguntou Sakura em tom preocupado.

-_O que está fazendo Sakura?_

_-Hã?...ah meu dever de casa.Vale ponto¬¬'_

_-Não precisa continuar a fazer o dever. Você não vai à escola amanhã filha._

_-O que?? Por que? Como assim pai? O.o_

_-Disse que amanhã você não vai à escola ._

_-Mas..Por que?-_Perguntou Sakura, embora tivesse uma leve desconfiança de que se tratava de algo sobre a tal guerra.

...

-_Bem Sakura...É que..Eu estava falando com a Daidouji e.. .bem... ela acha que o melhor a fazermos é te afastar do Japão até que essa maldita guerra acabe. Por isso amanhã bem cedo, você, Toya e Tomoyo partirão do Japão._

_..._

Sakura já não ouvia mais. "_O que?_ _Como assim? Abandonará tudo?Mas... e meus amigos?_ _E... Meu pai..O.o O Que!! Eu, Toya e Tomoyo??E ele?? Não vai?? O que irá acontecer a ele??"_

Enquanto viajava em seus pensamentos, lágrimas caíam em seu delicado rosto sem que percebesse.

_-Sakura? Sakura? Está me ouvindo filha??_

_-hã?Papai!Você não vai conosco?-_Perguntou Sakura, que chorava muito(

-..._Sakura, entenda! Não chore! Eu só quero a sua segurança! Por favor! Precisa entender meus motivos!_

_-Não!! ? Eu não vou sem você!!_

_-POIS VAI SIM!! Querendo ou não. E vai amanhã! Com Toya e Tomoyo!!_

O.o (uiia! Adoro essa carinha!)

-_Desculpe Sakura. Mas é necessário. Por isso arrume as malas. Precisa acordar cedo amanhã, portanto, vá se deitar. Boa noite filha._

Sakura o observava. Realmente ela não tinha como argumentar. Só restava obedecer a vontade do pai.

-_Está bem papai. Eu vou-_Disse ela com a voz fraca-_Só queria que você fosse porque me preocupo com você.Por que te amo._

-- (uiiaa! Também adoro essa carinha!)

-_Eu também te amo muito minha filha._

_E _eles se abraçaram. (-) E então Sakura "se tocou":

-_Mas... para onde vamos pai?_

_-Vocês irão para um país muito bonito e que possui uma linguagem parecida com a japonesa?. Daidouji possui uma linda mansão lá, onde vocês ficarão hospedados. Vocês irão para a CHINA. (ninguém sabia ;D)_

...

Sakura não dormiu nada bem aquela noite. Ela estava tendo uns sonhos estranhos e sempre acordava em certo momento...

Em seus sonhos aparecia seu pai, cujo mesmo estava chorando e sofrendo em um lugar desconhecido para Sakura. Em sua mente também vinha a imagem de um lugar cercado de beleza, com muitas flores coloridas que faziam parte de um majestoso jardim, tendo em seu centro uma imensa árvore de cerejeira(O.o' Ohh!). Em baixo dessa antiga árvore havia um garoto, que aparentemente tinha a idade de Sakura, ou seria mais velho? Ele adormecia lentamente. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão calma e possuía uma beleza indecifrável, cabeloscastanhos desarrumados com certa "perfeição" lhe caíam sobre os olhos fechados. O foco de sua mente se aproximava dele, como se fosse uma câmera e se aproximava cada vez mais, quase já podia "toca-lo". Se aproximou mais e mais e mais e derrepente...

..acordou¬¬'

Sakura acordara ofegante e desajeitada, quase caíra da cama. Ela tinha um aspecto cansado, devido a uma noite mal dormida. O que foi aquilo afinal?

"_Aii!!O que está acontecendo com você Sakura?Que sonhos foram aqueles?Ou melhor, pesadelos... ou será q não?O.o' Meu pai?Por que ele estava daquele jeito?...E...aquele...aquele garoto?Quem é ele?Aiii!Ele era tão...!O que estou pensando??Droga!Preciso esquecer isso!Preciso me concentrar na viagem!...Ohh!!A viagem!!_

Ela esquecera completamente da viagem que faria naquele mesmo dia. Por um breve momento, entristeceu-se, viajando em penssamentos nada agradáveis.Mas logo voltou à realidade. Então, olhou o relógio. O.o Estava atrasada!(para variar!'). Sakura tratou de se arrumar bem rápido, tomou banho, penteou o cabelo. Escovou os dentes, pegou as malas já prontas e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

Na cozinha, ela encontrou o pai,Toya e para sua surpresa sua prima Tomoyo, cujos grandes olhos violeta a observavam descer destrambelhadamente as escradas. Toya não parecia nada contente com a viagem, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de implicar com ela.

_-Sakura! Já estava indo lhe acordar filha!-_Falou Fujitaka, que de alguma forma não muito convincente, tentava esconder sua tristeza.

_-Ehr! Me desculpe pai. Bom dia Toya e... Tomoyo!!-_Sakura correu para abraçar a prima, que a abraçou ainda mais forte.

_-Sakura!! Bom dia!! Estou feliz em te ver!!_

_-Ohh! Eu também micaxiiii! _

_-Então, já sabe da viagem?_

_-...AfêÊ! Não Tomoyo! Vou levar essas malas para a escola¬¬' Que pergunta mais sem noção migahh!¬¬'_

_-Ahhh! Foi só pra falar sobre esse assunto ué!_

_(ai ai!que tosco')_

Sakura tomou o cafá e estava pronta para ir. Ou não neh?' Toya continuava em silêncio.

Uma luxuosa limusine estacionou em frente à casa dos Kinomoto, de onde saiu uma bela moça não muito jovem mas que também não era idosa. Ela era Sonomi Daidouji, mãe de Tomoyo. A mulher se dirigiu a porta e tocou a campainha.

-_Toya, atenda a porta por favor filho._

_-Deve ser a minha mãe.-_tomoyo deu um longo suspiro e continuou_-Ai ai..Então, é isso. Nem pudemosnos despedir dos nossos amigos (_

_-É verdade..Vamos sentir saudade deles.Mas..Como será que vai ser lá heim? Na China.._

_-Ah, talvez não seja tão ruim. E se fizermos muitos amigos e for muito divertido? Ou até quem sabe..acharmos um namorado?-- Tou precisando_

Sakura riu da observação da prima excêntrica. Tomoyo sempre fora muito estranha. Ela era viciada em horóscopos e no os "Astros" diziam.Tomoyo além de prima era sua melhor amiga e sempre a poiava em tudo, incluse em seu sonho com o balé, o qual desistiu após a notícia da morte de sua mãe, que era uma famosa e internacional bailarina.

_-Ai Tomoyo! Só você mesmo! Mas acho difícil. Não "estou com cabeça" para pensar nessas coisas_

_-Afê!Posso sonhar né? Além do mais hoje o meu horóscopo disse que muitas mudanças aconteceriam comigo à partir desse dia!!-_Falou Tomoyo sonhadora_-Ahh! E o seu disse que seus sonhos vão se realizar mais cedo ou mais tarde!_

_-Ohhhh!Nossa!!-_Falou fingindo espanto_-Se o __**Horóscopo **__disse né..-_zombou Sakura

-_Aiii! Entao agora você acredita em horóscopos??-_falou Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando-_Eiii!! Espera aí!!¬¬' Você tava zuando né??¬¬..._'Mas..E o balé Sakura? Você nunca mais comentou nada sobre isso. Logo você que era a melhor da sua classe.

_-Não quero falar sobre isso Tomoyo_.-Respondeu Sakura secamente.

Enquanto Tomoyo e Sakura conversavam na cozinha, Sonomi e Fujitaka resolviam o que se sucederia por ali em diante:

_-Entao está tudo certo Jujitaka. Vou leva-los agora então._

_-Está bem_

_-Não fique preocupado. Ficarão bem.-_Ela tentava conforta-lo de alguma maneira_- E quando essa terrível guerra chegar à tomoeda ficaremos bem também_

_-Sim, sim. É o que eu espero Sonomi._

E se encaminharam à cozinha.

_-Estao prontas crianças?_

_-Vao somos mais crianças mamãe! ¬¬_

_-Sim tia. Estou pronta.-_Respondeu Sakura tristemente

-Vamos então-Falou Sonomi, iguinorando a indihnaçao de Tomoyo

-_Adeus papai. Vou morrer de saudades_! _Te amo muito!! E me prometa que __**nada **__vai_ _acontever ao senhor!_

_--Também te amo muito minha filha! Façam uma boa viagem. E.. prometo vai que nada vai acontecer._

_-Adeus tio!_

E se dirigiram para a limusine. Toya se despediu do pai e seguiu-as. Em aproximadamente vinte minutos chegaram ao aeroporto. E após três longas horas de vôo, chegaram **finalmente** à China. (ohhh!- Aleluia irmão!)

Era tudo tão diferente para Sakura. Era um país muito interessate. Apesar de linguagens quase idênticas(?), a cultura era bem diversificada. Ela olhava com curiosidade pela janela do carro. Nem ouvia direito o que Tomoyo falava, só repondendo com "aham, é mesmo, é sim".

Alimusine seguia lentamente, como se estivessem em um tuor. Então, passaram a uma imensa mansão, localizada em um bairro rico da região. Será que era ali?- Havia um espetaculare bem cuidado jardim! Tinha uma visão maravilhosa através dos muros de grades.

_-É aqui Tomoyo??-_Perguntou Sakura com entusiasmo

_Não, não. É ali em frente, ao lado dessa. Aí quem mora é a dinastia Li- _Tomoyo explicava com a voz meio estranha _-São uma família poderosa prima. Mas são todos uns antipáticos arrogantes. Ninguem merece eles!_

_-Ahh ta..- _Sakura reconhecia aquele lugar!Mas de onde??

...

Der repente "seus neurônios pararam de funcionar", acahava que estava ficando louca! Ou então era paranormal O.o Não era possível! Seu sonho! Não! Não podia ser! Será que aquele garoto que insistia em ser o protagonista de seus sonhos seria o mesmo que olhava agora??

O.o

(Será??Mistério!!)

Continua..

_._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hoyeaaa ! Ó eu aqui denovo!bem falei que iria postar ontem o capitulo 2 já que ele é pequeno. Mas não deu tempo!sou uma pessoua muito ocupada!huauahau brincadeira :)**

**Mas eu achei que ninguém fosse ler em um diaO.o' emociouneimee!! :) Voi responder as reviews no fim desse minúsculo capítulo! Mas antes que venham os tomates, eu vou avisar que o terceiro será beemm grandão okay?**

**Outra coisa:espero que ninguém ligue de eu não pôr um nome específico nos capítulos. É que eu não tenho imaginação para nomes!Já foi um martírio escolher o nome da fanfic(que ficou uma droga por sinal¬¬)**

**Hum..boua leitura **

**Ahh!Sakura Card Captors não me pertence..ainda!**

**Capitulo 2**

A limusine estacionou em uma propriedade ao lado da mansão dos Li. O lugar era imenso e também muito bonito. Era um tanto colorido demais, o que lhe dava sertã vida.

Assim que adentraram a mansão "arco-íres", foram direto para seus quartos, pois estavam cansados da longa viagem. Agora tudo era incerto para Sakura. Ela estava totalmente confusa. Afinal que surpresas teria dali em diante? Assim que entrou em seu quarto, as surpresas começaram: Um lindo gatinho se encontrava em cima de sua cama, brincando distraidamente com o lençol cor-de-rosa. :)

_-Ohh!!Que fofinho!! O que você está fazendo aqui hein?-_começou ela a conversar com o gatinho, por quem tanto se encantou- _Você está com fome lindinho?_

Então Sakura o pegou delicadamente no colo. Ao fazê-lo percebeu que ele usava uma coleira verde água com um pingente de ouro, que continha seu nome e o nome do seu dono..

Syaoran Li O.o'

"_Aii meu deus! Será que é quem estou pensando? E agora? O que eu faço?Bem..vou devolve-lo claro!Mas..e se for realmente ele?Que horror!..Ou não??..AiiiiiVou arriscar!Afinal, não pode_ ser _tão mal assim!"-_tentava convencer a si mesma.

E assim deixou o quarto com o gatinho que se chamava Kero no colo e cruzou os portões da propriedade, sem ao menos avisar a ninguém. Ela mal podia esconder sua excitação.

(cadê os guardas do portão?..Ahh..Ehr.. era hora do almoço¬¬')

Sakura estava apreensiva, mas continuou o caminho. Agora estava lá. Não podia mais desistir. Iria até o fim. Ela estava em frente ao portão dourado da mansão dos Li, onde se lia claramente: "**Nobre lar da Dinastia Li**". O portão de grades era vigiado por dois seguranças de expressão fria, um altão e outro baixinho.

_-Ehr..Oi. É que eu preciso falar com o senhor Li. Por acaso ele mora aqui?-_ Perguntou ela nervosa.

O segurança baixinho, ao ouvir a pergunta de Sakura, olhou para as palavras claramente expressas no portão e em seguida para ela, com cara de "Você realmente me perguntou isso?"¬¬'

_-Será que eu posso vê-lo, por favor? Este gatinho pertence ao senhor Syaoran Li e eu pretendia devolve-lo_- Falou Sakura sem graça.

Os seguranças pensaram por um instante, mas logo a deixaram entrar.

Sakura agradeceu e foi procurar o tal Syaoran Li. Ela andava por uma "estradinha" de pedra, rodeado por um deslumbrante e diversificado jardim, com inúmeras flores e árvores. Ela se encantou. Era a coisa mais linda que já vira na vida...(Ou será que não?hehe) Nesse momento ela o viu, como em seus sonhos. Lá estava ele, sentado em baixo de uma antiga árvore de cerejeira. Aquela visão a hipnotizou.

Ele estava dormindo profundamente. Seus cabelos rebeldes lhe caiam aos olhos, dando-lhe certo charme. Havia uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Era realmente muito bonito..ou será que lindo...ou maravilhoso..ou perfeito?? _"como é possível que um garoto seja tão ..tão...tão lindo- _Pesou Sakura, hipnotizada com a imagem do garoto mais lindo que já vira.

Sem que percebesse, um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios. Não queria acordá-lo. Não podia acordá-lo. Na verdade, não conseguia se mover, nem pensar. Só conseguia ficar ali, em pé, o observando dormir.

Sakura não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, admirando aquele total estranho para ela. Só despertou do seu " transe" quando Kero miou muito alto, o que também despertou Syaoran. Nossa! A "magia" foi tanta que até se esqueceu do pobre gatinho.

_-Oh! Que susto Kero!-_ Sakura falava sem perceber quem despertara.

Ele a observava "conversando" com Kero. Seus olhos castanhos amendoados entreabertos de sono, a observavam com certa curiosidade..ou deslumbre. E continuou observando-a, achando engraçado a conversa com Kero.

Então Sakura percebeu que ele a observava. Sentiu-se corar, mas disfarçou e começou a falar.(ou** tentar** falar)

_-Senhor li não é?..O seu gato..eu..ele ..eu o achei e estou devolvendo ao senhor._

_-A senhorita poderia soltar o meu gato?ele não está acostumado com estranhos.-_Falou Syaoran secamente.

_-Ahh!de nad..O.o É o que?? Como disse??-_ Sakura foi pega de surpresa. Que absurdo! Quem ele achava que era??

_-Você é surda por acaso? Falei.para.você.soltar.o.meu.gato- Ele falou pausadamente- Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?sou ótimo desenhista._

_O.o_

_-Pois você é um arrogante! Como pode falar assim comigo se só tentei ajudar?_

_-E alguém pediu sua ajuda?_

Sakura estava estática. Não podia acreditar. Como um garoto tão lindo poderia ser tão idiota? Derrepente para sua surpresa:

-_-hahaha³- _Syaoran ria com vontade_- Você acredita muito no que as pessoas dizem senhorita. Agora está na China. Uma garota ingênua como você não vai se dar bem aqui.Ahh!É mesmo! Já ia me esquecendo! Obrigada por devolver Kero._

_O.o_

Sakura não acreditara no que ouvira. Entao..ele estava "curtindo com a cara dela?"¬¬. Ela permaneceu calada, enquanto Syaoran a observava divertido, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, olhando fixamente em seus olhos confusos.

_-Entao..Kero comeu sua língua? Não vai falar nada?- _Ele perguntou em tom sarcástico.

_-Eu...não acredito! O que você está pensando garoto? Você é anormal por acaso?-_Sakura tremia de raiva e soltara Kero, esquecido no momento.

_-Nossa! Que gatinha arisca! Antes tivesse ficado quieta_- Syaoran ria. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

-Aii! Que tosco garoto! Você tem algum problema! Por que fez isso? Achou que seria engraçado zuar a garota que salvou seu gato?¬¬

_-Que dramática_!- Ele ainda ria- _Você não é daqui né? Não possui feições chinesas, parece até uma daquelas bonecas minúsculas..acho que é..fofolete. Só que elas são maiores que você! Não concorda nanica fofoleta?_

_- É não sou daqui mesmo. Me mudei hoje para a mansão do lado da sua. Já vi que você não é muito observador...Hey!!Pera aí!É o que? Nanica??_

_-É, realmente nunca fui muito observador fofolete nanica_- disse ele ignorando o olhar assassino que Sakura lhe lançava. Syaoran não sabia o porque mas não parava de rir. Aquela baixinha o fazia tão bem. Era muito agradável provocá-la. Ele estava adorando tudo aquilo- _Então você_ _mora aqui do lado? Ninguém merece!!-_Disse ele fingindo cara de sofrimento.

_-Arg!!Já chega! Vou embora! Fiquei muito __**infeliz**__ em te conhecer! Com certeza __**não **__foi um prazer! Adeus Syaoran Li! Até nunca mais!_

_-Hey! Calma fofolete! Não vai embora não!-_ Ele se levantara com um sorriso maroto nos lábios- _Está tão divertido!_

Enquanto Syaoran falava, Sakura caminhava em direção à saída. Ele a seguia.

-Espera! Qual o seu nome? Ou prefere que te chame de fofolete nanica?hum..Sabia que tinha gostado do apelido- Deu uma piscadinha, ainda rindo muito da indignação da menina.

Sakura virou-se para ele, lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e saiu. Syaoran apenas acompanhou ela se afastar com olhar. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-la partir. Mas por que??O.o

Ele percebeu que ela era muito bonita, principalmente zangada. Seu sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto, e não queria mais sair, enquanto pensava naquela misteriosa garota estrangeira, em seus olhos verdes profundos e sua expressão indignada. Será que a veria novamente?

...

**Continua..**

**Uiaaaaaaaaa!!Respondendo às reviews!!Q emoçomantyy!!:)**

**Vick. Y Pirena: uiiaa! Que dancinha legaul colegaa!! Outra vez eu danço cuntigu!!:) ó!tá aí o Kero!só que num vai ter magia não..desculpa pela decepção. E gostei do seu nome! Muito original! Kissus! Espero que continue gostando!**

**Hellen Ferraz: Ebaaaa!! Brigaduh Fófah! Assim vou até acreditar que ta boua mesmo!:) Espero que continue gostando!Kissus proce!!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Vixiiiiiiiiiiii!! Volteiii!! Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil!! :) **

**Uebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Aí está o terceiro capitullo!!nao esta tão grande pq eu estou sem tempo por causa da escolaa!!+ tbm num ta minúsculo neh?vamu combinah!! Espero q todos gostem desse capitulo!! :) ahh vou responder as reviews no final okay my dears?! **

**...**

**ainn eu tava lendo os capítulos anteriores e caraaaakk meow!!muito erro!! Muito burra euo!!o pior é q euo li antes de postar e num vi erro ninhum!! O.o'**

**+ agoura euo vou ler atentamente pra num postar besteira!!**

**Sakura card captors não me pertence!! :( + a esperança é a ultima que morre!! :)**

**Capitulo 3 **

Sakura bateu a porta de seu quarto com uma força exagerada, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, o que chamou a atenção de Tomoyo, cujo quarto era ao lado.

_-Sakura! O que houve?-_ Ela entrou destrambelhadamente no quarto da prima.

_-Ai miga! Nem te conto!-_ sakura andava de um lado para o outro, compulsivamente_- Sabe aquele Syaoran Li?_

_-Hã?-_ Tomoyo levou um certo tempo para associar o nome à pessoa- _Ahh! Sei! O que tem ele?_

_-Ele é o garoto mais idiota, imbecil, ridículo e sem noção que existe!-_ Sakura esbravejava- _Talvez lindo... Mas idiota!!-_ apressou-se em dizer.

_-Mas como você pode saber se nem o conhece? Tudo bem que os Li tem uma certa fama de arrogantes, mas..._

_-Eu falei com ele hoje Tomoyo! Fui até a mansão dos Li devolver um gatinho! E ao invés de me agradecer, ele ficou curtindo com a minha cara!!-_ Tomoyo ficou com medo da expressãoassassina da prima_- E sabe o pior? Sabe do que ele me chamou?? Hein? Hein?_

_-Sakura...Você está me assustando!_

_-Me chamou de NANICA!! Fofolete nanica!!- _Gritou Sakura, ignorando o comentá rio da prima.

_-Não fica assim migah!! Este lugar está ficando com uma péssima energia! E você não é nanica. Tudo bem, você também não é nenhuma topmodel, é meio baixinha e tal...mas daí a ser_ _nanica?-_ Tomoyo não estava ajudando_- Não liga! O destino quis assim. Vai ver que seus signos não são compatíveis._

_-Afê, tomoyo!_ ¬¬'- Sakura mudou de assunto, tentando se acalmar- _Onde está toya?_

_-Está trancado no quarto desde a hora que chegou-_ tomoyo deitou-se na cama de Sakura, abraçando um ursinho de pelúcia- _Temos que aproveitar o dia livre hoje! Amanhã teremos que ir ao colégio. E como sei que você é distraída, vai deixar para arrumar a mala amanhã cedo, quase na hora de irmos._

_- O que? Amanhã já tem aula?- _Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo_- ..Malas? Como assim?O.o_

_-Eu não te contei?- _perguntoutomoyo distraidamente_- Nós ficaremos em um colégio interno._ _Mamãe já fez a matrícula e comprou os uniformes._

_-Colégio interno??Mas por que tem que ser interno?_

_-Calma Sakura. Mamãe falou que é para que não fiquemos sozinhas. Além do mais, o colégio é imenso e em alguns fins de semana ou tem festa ou tem passeio. Vai ser divertido prima!_

_-Não sei não..._

_-Não se preocupe! Vai dar tudo certo!- _Tomoyo abraçou a amiga- _Ah!! Já ia me esquecendo! Comprei um presente pra você! Espera que eu vou no meu quarto pegar!!_

Ela saiu esbaforida do quarto de Sakura, que estava intrigada com a atitude da prima. Por que Tomoyo lhe comprou um presente afinal, se nem era seu aniversário? Ai, ai, ela realmente não batia bem da cabeça.

_-Migahh! Olha, olha!! É pra você!!- Tomoyo estava radiante- Espero que goste! Sei que estou te_ _ajudando ao dar este presente_- Ela estendeu-lhe um embrulho, envolvido por um laço cor-de-rosa. (uiaaa!!rosa!!)

Sakura pegou o embrulho com curiosidade. Desamarrou cuidadosamente o bonito laço e o abriu. Ela ficou sem ação. Dentro do embrulho havia uma delicada sapatilha de ponta, cuja cor era um tom calmo de branco pérola.

_-Tomoyo...por que me deu isso?-_ Sakura tinha uma das sapatilhas na mão direita.

_-Porque você ama balé! Além de ser uma bailarina excepcional! Acho que deveria continuar a ter aulas e correr atrás de seu sonho!_

_..._

_-Tomoyo..Você sabe que eu não posso continuar._

_-Prima..- _Ela suspirou pesadamente_- Não tem problema se você quiser ser bailarina. Seu pai não vai ficar triste. Pelo contrário! Ele vai adorar saber que você escolheu a mesma profissão que sua mãe!Promete que vai pensar no assunto?_

_-Está bem, posso pensar no assunto.-_ Tomoyo não se convenceu com a resposta, devido ao tom de voz da prima.

-_Bem, agora vou arrumar as minhas coisas. Preciso decidir o que vou levar para a escola!-_ Tomoyo nem disfarçava a ansiedade- _Ah! Eu pretendia ir ao shopping! É necessário saber qual a moda daqui né?! Você vem comigo?!_

_-Pode ser._

_-Ebaaaaa!! Vou me arrumar então!_

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Tomoyo saiu do seu quarto. Ela estava tão preocupada com certos acontecimentos que não conseguia pensar em shopping.

...

O dia passou lentamente. As duas amigas passaram o dia inteiro no shopping, "estourando" cartões de crédito. Sakura até que se divertiu, mas não tirava um certo idiota da cabeça. Ela deduziu que fosse por raiva, pois ainda não tinha esquecido o acontecimento, principalmente o odioso apelido.(hehe)

"_Pelo menos estando nesse colégio interno não o verei nunca mais"-_ Então ela sentiu algo diferente, um sentimento estranho...como decepção ou tristeza, ou os dois juntos- _"Nunca mais vou ter que olhar para aquele imbecil... com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos...tão...Ai meu deus!! O que estou pensando? Só posso estar ficando maluca! É a convivência com a Tomoyo."_

_-Sakura!- _Tomoyo gritou_- Poxa migahh! Me ouve! Em que estava pensando pra ficar desse jeito?!_

_-Não era nada! Eu não estava pensando em nada! Nada mesmo!- _apressou-se em dizer Sakura, em uma velocidade impressionante.

_-Aham..sei. Nossa! São quase onze horas!!_- Tomoyo olhou estupefata para o relógio- _Acho melhor irmos embora. Já está tarde e amanhã teremos que acordar cedo. Ainda bem que arrumamos as malas ontem!_

_- Ohh! As malas! Ehr...acho que esqueci de arrumar!_ – Sakura deu um tapinha na própia testa- _Idiota eu!_

_-Ai ai, o que seria de você sem mim pra te lembrar das coisas ?- _Falou Tomoyo risonha.

...

A noite se intensificava, proporcionando escuridão ao quarto de Sakura. Ela mais uma vez tinha sonhos estranhos com seu pai. Podia sentir que algo de ruim iria acontecer. Sentia-se deprimida, com medo. Porém, uma pessoa apareceu em sua mente...alguém que lhe deu paz, coragem, segurança... Esse alguém lhe fazia sorrir, fazendo com que o resto da noite fosse calma e agradável. Um alguém que para desespero de Sakura se chamava Syaoran Li..por quem não podia se apaixonar de maneira alguma! (nooossa! Quantos "alguem" ¬¬')

...

**Trimmmm! **(Ehr..isso é um despertador okay? O.o)

O despertador tocava desesperadamente, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Sakura abria os olhos lentamente. Estava com muito sono, mal podia levantar-se. Aquele seria seu primeiro dia de aula, por isso, não tinha a menor vontade de sair da cama. Mas como queria causar boa impressão nos estudantes, preferiu levantar àquela hora mesmo, pois teria mais tempo para se arrumar. Ela se espreguiçou, calçou as pantufas de coelhinho, fez a higiene matinal e começou 

a tarefa árdua de escolher o que iria vestir. Trocou de roupa umas seis vezes até finalmente achar a que fosse "perfeita"(Deus é pai! ). Depois se maquiou, penteou os longos cabelos, pegou as malas e desceu as escadas, que levava ao saguão de entrada da mansão.

_-Prima!! Ainda bem que você desceu! Toya voltou ao Japão!-_ Tomoyo correu até Sakura desajeitadamente, devido ao salto alto.

_-O que??Voltou?-_ Sakura desesperou-se- _Aconteceu algo com meu pai?_

_-Sim, ele voltou, mas não foi por isso!Calma!_

_-É você que está me deixando nervosa!!Foi por que então?-_ Sakura estava quase sacudindo a amiga.

_-Ah..Você sabe como ele é. Toya falou que já é maior de idade e não vai abandonar o pai. E como você está segura aqui, não teria problema em sua volta._

_-Ah ta. Menos mal_- Falou Sakura desanimadamente- _Já está pronta Tomoyo? Se estiver vamos logo._

_-Estou sim!!-_ Ela estava empolgadíssima- _Adorei sua roupa!!Que emoção!! Você está de salto agulha!!_

_-Uhúú!!Que emoção!-_ Sakura andou até a porta, com as malas nas mãos, muito desanimada- _A sua roupa também é muito bonita. Mas...por que você está de vermelho, se odeia essa cor?_

_-ô migah! Não fica assim! Sorria!!-_ Ela tentava alegrar a prima- _Essa roupa é linda mesmo!super fashion!_( que conversa construtiva :). _E vermelho é a minha cor hoje! De acordo com meu signo, hoje Júpiter está em alinhamento com Marte, por isso, minha cor é o vermelho!!Entendeu?_

_-É, parece lógico.- _Respondeu Sakura sem emoção.

_-AfÊ! Vamos logo_!-Tomoyo chamou o motorista e elas seguiram rumo ao Mr. Gold Elite (Putz!Será que eu num tinha um nomezinho pior não?¬¬')

...

Não muito longe dali, um outro automóvel estacionava em frente ao Gold Elite. De dentro do carro saiu um garoto alto, de porte atlético, muito bonito. Todos o cumprimentaram, até mesmo pessoas que ele nem sabia da existência. O.o Era muito popular e atraía o olhar de todas as estudantes do Elite.

_-Syaoran!E aí amigo?! Como foi o fim de semana? "Pegou" quantas?-_ Um rapaz alto, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis, andava em direção a Syaoran.

_-Eriol, Eriol! Como você é maldoso! Sabe que sou um cara fiel_.-Syaoran ria- _Bem...tirando a monotonia do sábado, o domingo foi espetacular! _

Eriol era o melhor amigo de Syaoran, que apesar de possuir muitos amigos, nem todos eram verdadeiros, só andavam com ele por puro interesse. Mas Eriol era verdadeiro e o considerava praticamente um irmão. Ele era apaixonado por astronomia. Seu sonho era ser um respeitado astrônomo e trabalhar na NASA.

_-Espetacular? Essa palavra tem um significado muito forte, não acha?-_ Eriol fez cara de desconfiança- _O que foi tão espetacular no seu domingo_?

_-Uma menina nanica se mudou pro lado da minha casa. Eu fiquei chateando ela e foi muito divertido! Você tinha que ter visto a cara que ela fez pra mim! Só faltou me bater!-_ Syaoran respondeu muito animado...até demais **;)**

_-Ahaááá!! Sabia! Então foi mesmo por causa de uma garota!-_ eriol fez uma cara de "eu sou o máximo"- _E essa "nanica" é bonita?- _Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto.

Syaoran pensou um pouco, até que um sorriso singelo surgiu em seus lábios- _É sim...linda._

Eriol riu- _Vixii! Se a patricinha ouve isso, você estará na pior!_

_-Ouvir o que?-_ Syaoran fez cara de inocente.

_-Você não tem jeito mesmo_- Eriol balançou a cabeça.

E seguiram para o dormitório respectivo deles. No Gold Elite, os quartos enormes eram divididos por quatro estudantes de uma mesma série. Porém, no lado leste da escola, se encontravam todos os quartos das meninas e no oeste, dos meninos.

...

Tomoyo e Sakura adentraram o grande saguão muito bem iluminado do colégio. O Elite era incrivelmente "monstruoso", imenso mesmo. Havia escadas futuristas em cada um dos quatro andares. Havia também cinco quadras, três salas de música, oito laboratórios de química, três salas de balé, dois teatros, duas salas de xadrez, dezenas de salas de aula, sete piscinas, além de bonitos e verdes gramados, cantina, restaurante... Enfim... Um colégio simplesmente "perfeito".

As duas primas estavam encantadas. Elas observavam tudo com deslumbre, enquanto outros estudantes as observavam curiosos, devido a belezas tão incomuns. Sakura e tomoyo chamaram muita atenção...até demais. Tanta beleza poderia provocar inveja em pessoas mesquinhas

Encostadas no hall da escada, três garotas de aparência esnobe, porém bonitas, vestindo colã de balé, observavam furiosamente Sakura e tomoyo. Boa coisa não podia ser...

_-Bom dia, linda! Quer que eu te amostre o colégio?-_ Um garoto "cara-de-pau" gritou para Sakura, com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo com que seus amigos dessem um assovio.

Ela os ignorou, mas Tomoyo estava rindo que nem louca. Parecia até uma criança na Disney.

_-Tá podendo, hein amiga!! Os astros estão ao seu favor hoje!_

_-Afê, Tomoyo!¬¬' Não começa com esse treco de astros POR FAVOR, se não as pessoas vão perceber sua maluquice!_

Elas subiam as escadas...

_-Com licença, por favor_.- Pediu Sakura a uma das garotas bailarinas que estavam que estavam ocupando a passagem na escada.

_-Claro, querida_- Falou uma menina loira, em tom falso- _Mas..antes, já vou avisando: Esse_ _colégio é __**meu**__! __**Eu**__ sou a mais popular! __**Eu**__ sou a mais bonita_!- " e **você** também é a mais metida!- pensou Sakura"- _Então, acho melhor você não ficar no meu caminho, ou vai se arrepender_!- Falou a loira esnobe em tom de desafio_._

Sakura apenas seguiu em frente com tomoyo, o que deixou a patricinha furiosa!

_-Nossa! Que menina entojada!-_ Exclamou Tomoyo, quando já estavam na área dos dormitórios.-_Por que será que ela falou aquelas coisas pra gente?_

_-Sei lá!Também não entend.i O colégio pode até ser maravilhoso, mas os estudantes...Estou vendo que não vai ser nada fácil._

_-Hey prima! Acho que é esse o quarto! Bem, nossos nomes estão aqui.- _tomoyo apontou para uma plaquinha dourada ao lado da porta do dormitório número quinze.

_-Ufa!! Entao é esse mesmo! Não foi tão difícil achar o dormitório afinal!-_ Sakura leu a plaquinha- _Zoey Hanson, Meiling Li- _Ela arregalou os olhos "Li? Meu Deus! Ele está me perseguindo!!"- Sakura levou as mãos aos olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_-Sakura!! Você está bem? Ai! Depois eu que sou maluca!_

Tomoyo entrou no quarto, seguida por Sakura. Ele era simplesmente lindo!! Maravilhoso! Era decorado luxuosamente, em tons rosa-choque, rosa bebê e roxo, com alguns detalhes em dourado. Em cima das camas de casal, estavam embrulhos com o símbolo do Gold Elite.

_-Ohh!! Que sonho! Não é lindo, Sakura?!-_ Tomoyo correu e pulou em cima de uma das camas.

_-É sim!-_Ela se jogou na cama ao lado- _Nunca vi um quarto tão perfeito! O que será isso?-_ perguntou, avaliando o embrulho dourado.

_-Só abrindo para descobrir_!- Tomoyo rasgou completamente o papel dourado que envolvia o conteúdo do embrulho- _São os uniformes!! Que lindos!_

Os uniformes eram realmente lindos: Saia de prega vermelha e dourada quadriculada; Camisa social branca com um blazer preto; meias três quartos brancas; sapatos de boneca com bico fino e salto agulha! E para completar o look, uma boina preta com o brasão da escola! Muito fashion!( Má oeeeeeeeee!! Que futilidade é essa minha gente?!)

Sakura e Tomoyo levaram um bom tempo desfazendo as malas. Elas estavam exaustas. Mas também curiosas, pois suas colegas de quarto ainda não haviam chegado. A mente de Sakura estava "pesada". Ela precisava espairecer as idéias. Precisava tirar as preocupações de seus pensamentos, todas as tristezas e sensações de vazio que sentia. Então, resolveu dar uma volta pelo colégio, ir até a piscina central, cujas lâmpadas coloridas em seu fundo eram acesas à noite, formando um verdadeiro espetáculo de cores.

...

Já escurecera e a lua cheia surgia no céu estrelado. Sakura caminhava pelo gramado em direção à piscina. Estava tudo muito escuro, as luzes dos jardins ainda não haviam sido acesas. Mas ela não se importou e continuou o caminho

...

Sentou-se na beirada da piscina, tirou os sapatos, e pôs os pés na água. Era uma sensação ótima a que sentia. Derrepente ouviu um suspiro. O que? Não estava sozinha?? O.o Ela não ousou mexer um músculo sequer.

O relógio da torre, localizada exatamente no centro do colégio, marcou nove horas da noite em ponto. Como se fosse mágica, as luzes dos jardins se acenderam, uma por uma. Até que uma luz verde surgiu no fundo da piscina central. E depois uma azul marinho, lilás, rosa, amarela, laranja. A explosão de cores era impressionante, magnífica! Dava a impressão de um arco-íres aquático!

Enquanto admirava encantada a "dança" das coloridas luzes, Sakura percebeu o olhar de alguém sobre ela. Quando olhou de volta, ficou completamente sem ação.

"não é possível!"

O.o

**Continua...**

**Uebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Parara TIM bum! Parara TIM bum! O fim de mais um capítulo!! Q emoçãoo!! Acho q todos já perceberam q eu me emouciounu MT facilmente!! :)**

**...**

**Bem.. isso do colégio interno, eu me inspirei em REBELDE , que pra quem num sabe era uma novela mexicana que passava no SBT O.o eu era viciaaadaaaa nela (o que não vem ao caso¬¬') Houveram momentos de pura futilidade!+ eu num ligo!futilidade faz bem as vezes! :)**

**Mas enfim..espero que tenham gostado dessa minha louca criatividade de misturar rebelde com CCS O.o e ehr...euo sei!!que nomezinhu toscoooo que eu dei pro colégio meow!!¬¬' + como euo já havia dito, sou péssiimaaa em escolher nomes! Então fica Gold Elite mesmo!**

**Lara rara hey! Lara rara hey! Lara rara rara rara ra!! Silvio Santos Vem aí! Olê olé ola!!**

**Ops!essa musica é em homenagem a Rebelde q eu vi no SBT! :) E estou assistindo denovo no boomerang! O.o'**

**...**

**E agouraaaa o momento q euo + gostoooo!!**

**Uiaaaaaaaaaa!!Respondendo às reviews!!**

**Sakura lindah: uebaaa!! Brigaduh manoka lindoka!! Minha fic num ta "nooossaa!!que perfeição" mas acho q está decente :) espero que continue gostando!**

**Milley-chan: mininaaaaa! Vc gosta das mesmas coisas q euo!! O.o HP, Avatar , Danny Phantom, Piratas do Caribe!!noussaa!fiquei cumedo! Sinistro aew brow!! :) Que bao que está gostando da minha fic!! Uebaaaa!! Espero que continue lendo!**

**Vick. ****Y pirena: uiiaaaaa!!don't stop the music! ****Essa musicaa éo barato aew!! :) eh verdadi mininaa!!o syaoran e kero são amigos aí! Bao..deu pra perceber q a meiling vai aparecer ne?! Por enquanto eh só ela pq eu num escrevi ainda os outros capítulos!eu posto um e já começo a escrever outro! O.o'quer dizer..qndo a criatividade dexa neh?! :)**

**Hellen Ferraz: pois eh mininaa!! Esse syaoran...tsc tsc! Vamos ver o que ele vai aprontar na fic neh?! hehe :) espero que continue gostando!!**

**Jessicaph: ohhhh!!brigaduu!! viu viu? Já tou emoucionada!! ****Espero que continue lenduu!! :) yeah baby yeah!!Fofolety 4ever!!**

**Isabella-chan: vixii mininaa!!euo tumbem sou preguiçosa!!liga não!!um dia agente toma jeito! :)ohhh!!esta amandoo??continue lendooo entaoo!!**

**Kissus pra todos que estão lendo!! :)**

**Meuo deuss!!como euo falooo!!**


	4. Capitulo 4

'**Observo atentamente' **

'**Dou um passo'**

'**Observo de novo'**

'**Dou outro passo'**

'**Me viro'**

'**Vejo uma leitora com um cesto de tomates prontos para serem jogados'**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( Grito histérico e desesperado)O.o'**

**Espera! Antes de qualquer coisa, deixa eu me explicar:**

**Primeiro: Desculpe a demora! 'ajoelho' 'imploro' Eu tava passando por uns problemas familiares e num consegui escrever nada decente **_**:( **_

**Segundo: Eu prometo que vou atualizar a fanfic o mais rápido possível, okay? :)**

**Terceiro: Tsc tsc! Que vergonha! Tantas pessoas passando fome e vocês querendo me jogar legumes!...Pera aí...Tomate é uma fruta neh?! O.o'**

**Iiii! Lembrei de uma musika q eu cantava cum minha migah!:) o nome era tomatinho vermelho!(aí vcs pensam: e o q q euo tenhu a ver cum issu?¬¬') **

**E ai povus!! Como tão vcs minha gente?! :)**

**Sentiram saudade de mim?! Não precisa responder!¬¬'**

**Demorou mais saiu! Tá aí o quarto capítulo. Não está grande..mas se eu demorasse mais...O.o'**

**Espero que gostem! Hj num vou falar muito não!**

**Sakura Card Captors não me pertence...a vida é injusta!¬¬'**

**Do amor se faz a arte**

**Capitulo 4 :**_**)**_

No lado oposto da piscina, Syaoran observava boquiaberto a garota à sua frente. Mal podia acreditar. Estava abismado. Era ela...a "nanica".

Por um longo momento, seus olhares se encontraram. Ele sentiu algo dentro de si que nunca experimentara antes. Era como se tudo a sua volta girasse descontroladamente. Estava enfeitiçado pela intensidade do olhar daquela misteriosa garota, que nem ao menos sabia o nome.

Sakura não sabia explicar a reviravolta em sua cabeça, em seu corpo... Por algum motivo, o lugar ficara abafado. Sentiu uma quentura a alcançar... Aqueles olhos castanhos aceleravam cada vez mais as batidas de seu coração.

As palavras não chegavam à boca de ambos, tamanha a surpresa. Porém, antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, foram interrompidos por um homem jovem, de cabelos castanhos e olhar severo.

_-hum hum_- O homem pigarreou.

Sakura e Syaoran se viraram rapidamente para o homem, que os observava com desconfiança.

_-Os senhores poderiam me explicar o que fazem sozinhos à beira da piscina, em um horário impróprio para estarem fora dos dormitórios respectivos?_

Sakura corou. Afinal, o que exatamente ele queria dizer com aquela indireta? O.o'

_-Nada que seja da sua conta, Takashi_- Syaoran respondeu com indiferença.

Takashi soltou um riso irônico- _Querendo ou não, Sr. Li, eu sou o inspetor-chefe desta instituição de ensino. Me deve respeito. E quanto a senhorita...-_ Virou-se para Sakura.

_-Kinomoto, senhor. Sakura Kinomoto_- Disse, envergonhada.

Do outro lado, Syaoarn riu consigo mesmo, muito satisfeito. _"Sakura Kinomoto"._.Descobriu o nome dela sem fazer nenhum esforço sequer.

_-Bem, senhorita Kinomoto, creio que começou muito mal. Deveria escolher melhor suas companhias. Meus parabéns aos dois! Ficarão em detenção na diretoria logo no primeiro dia de aula. Agora, por favor, se dirijam aos dormitórios. Está tarde para estarem aqui. As regras são claras_.- Ele cruzou os braços, com um largo sorriso- _E um conselho, senhorita: Fique o mais longe possível do Sr. Li. Seu hobby preferido é se aproveitar de menininhas inocentes. _

Sakura gelou. Estava cada vez mais vermelha. Sua pele aparentava um tom púrpuro. Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos do inspetor e muito menos de Syaoran.

-_Muito obrigado, Takashi. Acho que me elogiou muito por hoje. Guarde alguns elogios para amanhã.-_falou Syaoarn, sarcástico- _Além do mais, creio que já consegui a admiração por parte da senhorita Kinomoto._

Syaoarn sorriu, olhou de esguelha para Sakura. Esta estava de cabeça baixa, como uma acriança que acabou de ser chamada a atenção, tentando esconder sem sucesso a vermelhidão de sua face.

_-Nos encontramos de novo, "nanica!.-_ Ele se levantou e se dirigiu até onde Sakura estava.

Ela esquecera a vergonha que sentia. "nanica"?¬¬' Então, ele continuaria com aquela palhaçada?! Toda sua raiva daquele desprezível garoto retornou à sua memória. Ela o olhou pesadamente e se levantou em silêncio.

_-Com licença, tenho mais o que fazer, portanto...-_ o inspetor-chefe se irritou com a demora.

_-Claro que tem.-_ Syaoran falou, evasivo e virou-se para Sakura- _Posso lhe acompanhar, Kinomoto?_- Ele deu um sorriso.

_-Não, obrigada. Sei o caminho_.- Respondeu ela, indiferente.

_Ótimo! Pode me ensinar! É impressionante como eu sempre me perco nesse colégio_- mentiu ele, divertido.

_-É, impressionante.-_ Sakura falou com um tom de falso espanto na voz, fingindo que acreditava.

Ele riu e a puxou para o caminho que levava à entrada do salão central do Elite.

_-Não esqueçam a detenção! Estejam às três horas em ponto na minha sala-_ Takashi os alertou.

... ...

Tomoyo já estava inquieta com a demora da prima. Ela andava de um lado para o outro compulsivamente. Já não suportava ficar naquele luxuoso quarto sem fazer nada. Então, fez a coisa mais lógica que vinha à sua cabeça: Perguntou o que os astros fariam se estivessem em seu lugar. Pensou, pensou mais um pouco e resolveu ir atrás de Sakura. Levou consigo seu trevo de quatro folhas, para ter mais sorte na busca. O.o'

Fazia apenas uns dez minutos que procurava a prima e já desistira de tal missão impossível, devido a imensidão do Elite. A escola estava praticamente deserta, pois alguns alunos ainda não haviam chegado e outros estavam recolhidos em seus dormitórios.

Subiu as escadas que levavam ao terraço. Precisava observar as estrelas. Isso lhe fazia bem, se sentia calma, relaxada.

A vista do terraço era maravilhosa. Podia ter uma ampla visão da área das piscinas. Também podia ver os jardins, mas estava tudo muito escuro. O que realmente chamava atenção eram as estrelas. O céu estava repleto delas, o que lhe dava um efeito fantástico.

Junto ao parapeito, em um canto pouco iluminado, havia uma moderna luneta metálica. Tomoyo sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de observar as constelações com a mesma, mas pareceu-lhe uma idéia descabida, já que não sabia se o objeto pertencia a algum dos alunos ou era propriedade do colégio. Se aproximou da luneta, fez menção de toca-la..

_-Interessada nas estrelas, senhorita?_

Tomoyo virou-se, num sobressalto e se deparou com um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Ela sorriu docemente.

_-Sim, sim. São uma das minhas paixões. Mas, por quê a pergunta?-_ Indagou, curiosa.

_-Ah! Pude perceber. As estrelas também são minha paixão. A única, creio eu._

_-Seu sonho é se formar com mérito na academia mundial de astronomia e trabalhar em um super projeto secreto na NASA?-_ Perguntou Tomoyo sonhadoramente.

Eriol se surpreendeu- _É sim! Como sabe disso?_

_-Sua aura me disse.-_respondeu, mística.

_-Minha..aura?_ O.o'

_-Sim. Ela tem uma cor clara. Isso mostra seu interesse nas constelações. Também pude notar que o senhor é uma boa pessoa._

_-Hum...entendi...-_ Eriol sorriu. Na verdade, não tinha entendido nada, mas gostara muito da morena excêntrica, por isso, decidiu "ocultar" este pequeno detalhe. ;) – _Onde aprendeu a ver a aura das pessoas?_

_-Em uma revista.- _Tomoyo falou animada_- Se quiser, eu posso te ensinar qualquer dia desses!_

_-Seria um prazer!-_ Ele deu um sorriso ainda maior.

_-Ótimo! Senhor..._

_-Eriol. Eriol Hiragisawa._

_-Tomoyo Daydouji. É um prazer conhece-lo, senhor Hiragisawa._

_-Me chame de Eriol, por favor. Hum...Tomoyo?-_ perguntou, apreensivo.

_-Claro! Pode me chamar de Tomoyo sim!_

**Piiiiiiiii**( Ehr...isso eh um relógio okay?O.o')

-Nossa!- O relógio de pulso de Eriol apitou, marcando nove horas em ponto_.-O tempo passou rápido. É melhor voltarmos para os dormitórios. Esse é o horário de recolher. Daqui a pouco algum inspetor virá verificar se ainda há alunos aqui._

Uma explosão de luzes apareceu em meio à escuridão dos jardins e piscinas. As lâmpadas foram finalmente acesas.Tomoyo ficou encantada.

_-Poxa, que pena! Gostaria de ficar aqui apreciando as luzes!_

_-Quem sabe outro dia?-_Ele sorriu, maroto

_-Com certeza! Vamos, então, né?_

Eles seguiram lentamente, conversando, até que chegassem aos dormitórios femininos, onde Eriol deixaria a companhia de Tomoyo.

... ...

_-Não deveria falar daquele modo com o inspetor. Ele é a autoridade aqui_.- Sakura o repreendeu, ainda muito zangada com a "história do nanica".

Eles caminhavam lado a lado por entre os jardins iluminados do Gold Elite.

_-Implicar com ele é divertido. Dispersa um pouco a monotonia desta escola.-_ Syaoarn falava com ar de superioridade- _Como deveria trata-lo então, senhorita nanica? Quer dizer, Kinomoto!;)_

_-Pois deveria trata-lo com respeito.-_ Sakura estava indignada com tamanha frieza- _Ele não tem que escutar as idiotices sarcásticas que você fala, Sr. Li._

_-Ele é pago para isso._

Õ.o'

_-Ele é pago para fazer o trabalho dele, o que não inclui ser diversão para alunos cínicos que "se acham". Se quisesse isso, trabalharia em um circo como palhaço._¬¬'

_-Hunf, garota intolenterante!_

_-Garoto arrogante!_

_-Perfeccionista!_

_-Narcisista!_

_-Impaciente!_

Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Sakura parou e virou-se para Syaoran, que para sua surpresa, a fitava clinicamente. As luzes do local reluziam sobre ele. Der repente, seus olhos castanhos pareciam mais interessantes. A expressão irritada desapareceu de seu rosto, dando lugar a uma totalmente confusa e ingênua. Sakura sentiu novamente uma quentura a invadir.

Syaoran estava intrigado. Ninguém nunca o havia contrariado antes daquela maneira. Ele gostava disso. Admirava a personalidade forte da garota à sua frente.

_-Sabe...gosto do seu jeito. Você discorda das minhas atitudes...Isso é muito bom._- Falou, com um sorriso de lado, olhando dentro dos orbes cor de esmeralda, enquanto se aproximava.

_-É-é bom?-_ Sakura espantouse, talvez não só pelas palavras de Syaoran, mas também pela proximidade de ambos.

_-Claro que sim. Normalmente, todos aceitam tudo o que eu faço e falo. Parece que não têm opinião própria..._

Eles se fitaram intensamente por algum tempo, até...

_-Syaoan!! Amorzinho! Chuchu!-_ alguém gritou histericamente.

Eles se afastaram rapidamente. Estavam confusos com o que acabara de acontecer...ou o que poderia ter acontecido. Em um momento estavam brigando, e em outro estavam..estavam o que afinal? O que foi aquilo? O.o' Não sabiam a resposta.

Uma menina se "jogou" em cima de Syaoarn, abraçando-o. Logo em seguida, o beijou nos lábios.

Sakura observou a cena com um sentimento de decepção crescendo em seu coração. Seus pensamentos estavam à mil.

"_Ele tem namorada?Dããã!! É óbvio, né, Sakura?! Ele é o garoto mais lindo e popular do colégio! Você que é idiota por não deduzir isso!...Mas, eu nem ligo! Não ligo a mínima!Por mim, tanto faz!"_

Se o fato em questão não fazia diferença para Sakura, por quê daquele sentimento tão angustiante? Era mais uma pergunta que ficaria sem resposta...pelo menos por enquanto...

Syaoan afastou a garota de seus lábios rapidamente e a encarou.

_-O que acha que está fazendo, Beatrice?_

_-Ai amorzinho! Calma! Só quis fazer uma surpresinha.Vi que estava aqui sozinho e vim te alegrar.-Ela respondeu, forçando uma voz fina e irritante._

"_**Sozinho?!**__ E eu sou o quê?! Um misto-quente?!¬¬" – _se enfureceu Sakura, que olhou atentamente para a garota. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram. Sua boca bem delineada entreabriu-se: A abominável loira da escada!O.o' Só podia ser uma piada! E de muito mal gosto! A namorada de syaoan era a loira metida e patricinha que dera um "showzinho básico" na escada algumas horas antes?! Exelente! Agora sim seu dia estava "completo"!

Mas...o que fazia ali de pé, atrapalhando aquele casalzinho "maravilhoso"? Se sentiu uma idiota.¬¬'

_-Bem...eu pensei em algo Chuchu_- Beatrice acariciava os cabelos do namorado.

"_Pensou?! O.o' Sério?!"-_ Sakura não perdoava uma! Fazia questão de ter esses pensamentos sobre aquela garota. Não gostava dela. Não gostava e ponto.

Beatrice continuou, sedutora, ignorando a presença de Sakura.

_-Que tal um jantar à luz de velas, um banho na banheira de hidromassagem, uma massagem relaxante com óleos afrodisíacos e para terminar...tudo o que você quiser._

_-Nossa, que sexy_ ¬¬'- Sakura falou distraidamente, não percebendo que deixou escapar sem querer, seus pensamentos.

Syaoran, que tinha uma expressão entediada até então, não pôde conter o riso. Mas a patricinha...fitou Sakura com um olhar assassino. Esta, percebeu o que tinha falado e 

achou que era melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível, o que já deveria ter feito à muito tempo, mas queria ver se a patricinha se "tocava" que Syaoran não estava ali sozinho.Hellooo!Ela existia!

_-Ehr..me desculpem, eu..já estou indo. Não vou ficar aqui atrapalhando_.(mas do que já atrapalhou?!O.o')

_-Ahh! Agora você fica!-_ Exigiu a patricinha-_ Pode me explicar o que fazia aqui com Syaoran antes de eu chegar?!- _Ela cruzou os braços, esperando a resposta.

_-Ué! Pensei que ele estivesse aqui __**Sozinho**__!-_Sakura levou as mãos à boca, fazendo-se de ingênua- _Agora, se me dão licença... Boa noite.-_ Virou-se de costas para o casal e continuou o caminho.

Os fortes ventos de outono insistiam em bagunçar seus longos cabelos castanho-mel. Tal efeito só a deixava mais encantadora. Syaoarn percebeu isso. A beleza daquela "fofolete nanica" era estonteante, tinha que admitir.

_-E quanto a minha proposta?-_ Perguntou Beatrice, ainda se recompondo do efeito das palavras ditas por Sakura.

_-Hum..hoje estou cansado Beatrice. Quem sabe um outro dia?-_ Ele deu um beijo na testa da namorada e se dirigiu para dentro do colégio.

Beatrice, por sua vez, continuou de pé, no mesmo lugar, perdida em pensamentos atordoantes.

"_Ela vai pagar muito caro! Não vai conseguir roubar Syaoran de mim..ninguém vai..._

O.o'

... ...

_-Tomoyo?!_

_-Hã? Oi, Sakura! Você demorou! Ah! Deixa eu te apresentar! Este é Eriol Hiragisawa-_ E o apontou- _Eriol, esta é minha melhor amiga e prima, Sakura Kinomoto._

Estavam os três em frente à região dos dormitórios femininos.

_-É um prazer conhecê-la, Sakura_.- Sorriu com simpatia.

_-Imagine. O prazer é meu, Eriol_- Sakura lhe devolveu o sorriso.

_-Bem...boa noite, senhoritas. Até amanhã. E Tomoyo...Estou esperando pelas aulas de Astrologia!-_ Falou Eriol, contente.

_-Boa noite_- Sakura retribuiu, educadamente.

_-Boa noite!-_Tomoyo sorriu animada e suspirou.

Sakura a fitou com desconfiança, divertida.- _Hum...aulas de astronomia eh?! Sei..Tô sabendo.._

-Tá sabendo o quê, dona Sakura?!- Tomoyo levou as mãos à cintura- _É só uma aula de Astrologia!_

_-Aham! Acredito!-_ Ela sorria, mas ainda sim mostrava sinais de nervosiosmo, ou decepção no olhar.

_-Realmente. Ele é fofo!:)_ – Tomoyo suspirou novamente- _Ai, ai... que sorte eu tive! Foi o Abelardo!_

O.o'

_-Abelardo?! Quem é esse?!_

_-Meu trevo, ué!-_ Tomoyo falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_-Ah! Claro! Como pude me esquecer dele?!_

_-Hum..Sakura..aconteceu alguma coisa, prima? Você está estranha_..- perguntou preocupada.

_-Não, nada não_.- Sakura esboçou um sorriso.

_-Você não me engana! Nunca conseguiu esconder nada de mim! Me conta o que houve amiga!_

Sakura suspirou pesadamente. Achava desnecessário contar tais surpresas desagradáveis à amiga, que estava tão feliz por conhecer Eriol. Tomoyo já escutara muitos dramas, e limpara inúmeras lágrimas de Sakura só naquele mês. Tantos eram seus problemas. Mal se passaram dois dias e morria de saudades da família e amigos. Não tinha motivos para se alegrar, a não ser pela enorme alegria que a prima estava sentindo. Estava feliz por ela. Não queria estragar aquele momento.

_-Você quer mesmo saber? É uma longa estória... _

...

**Continua**

**Uiiaaaaaaaa!! O final de mais um capítulo!! Ainda tem alguém aí?!**

**Bem..algumas notas: Caraaaaaak!! Eu sei fazer mistério! Claro que todos sabiam que era o querido Syaoran lá na piscina, maaaaaas ninguém percebeu que a "patricinha da escada" e a "patricinha namorada dele" eram a mesma pessoa!O.o'**

**Eu fiz uma brinkaderinha! Alguém se lembra do Abominável homem das neves?Entao, Abominavel loira da escada! ¬¬' (po! Que tosco! Nada a ver aew!O.o')**

**Ahh nada contra loiras e patricinhas! Até pq tenho varias amigas loiras e patricinhas :)**

**Acho que ninguém percebeu que eu não coloco mais os comentários durante a fic!(sabe..aqueles q ficavam em parênteses). Esses dias minha amiga perita em fanfics(+ ela só escreve fics sobre Zashley) leu a minha, depois q euo a apurrinhei bastante , já que ela num gosta de Sakura Card Captors¬¬' **

**Ai ela adorou!:) disse q tava xow mas q esses comentários e minhas carinhas infantilizavam a fic! **_**:(**_** Por isso eu tirei os comentários! Agora as carinhas...ohhhh!elas são tão bonitinhas!!**

**Ahh! Ela tbm falou de umas tosquices que eu escrevoO.o' por isso, não escrevo mais tosquice! Òó'**

**Sei lá ..mas axo que minha fic ta parecendo um poço cum aqueles filminhos americanos, tipo meninas malvadas ou sei La..ja falei issu?O.o' **

**...**

**E as reviews?! Fico feliz qndo recebo uma review! Façam uma criança feliz: Mandem reviews! :)**

**Respondendo às reviews! Ebaaaa!! Isso é tão legal!**

**Ladyh Sah: ebaaaaaaaa!! Prêmah musquiteraa!! :) Brigaduh prima! Tou tentando!O.o' Caraaaakk q saudade das tosquices da gente no fake!! :( pó dexa q daqui a poco eu volto pra te apurrinhar um poço prêmenha!:)**

**Tumem ty amul tomara q vc continue gostando da minha fic! E se tiver alguma critica pode criticar a vontade, pra eu saber se ta ruim ou não neh? Kissus moureco!**

**Kelly chupeta: aháááá! CE ta aí mullé! Nem sabia!**

**Auasuauiasusa Eu num sou burra! Só tenhu uma capaciade de raciocínio lerdo! É diferente!¬¬' tumem ty amu mariazinha :) apesar de vc judiar muito da minha pessoua!¬¬' kissu melzin **

**Uchiha Mazinha: Nova leitora! Q xow!! Obrigaduu pelo elogio dear! Ahhh Todos já gostaram de rebelde!:) mas dexa queto msmo!O.o' vixii! Demorei neh?! :( vc já ficou com uma péssima impressão minha!O.o' tomara q CE goste dos outos capítulos tumem! Kissu!**

**Sakura Lindah: Manoka lindoka!! Tá perfeita noa manah:) Fenomenal?! O.o**

**Q emocionanty! Uiaaa!! Muito tops?! Gamei! Vc queria o próximo?ta aí moure!Um pouco tarde Eu sei!! Mas eu vou ser mais rápida! Só pra digitar eu fico um ano! Vegetando no PC! Kissu mouree!**

**Jessicaph: Yeah! Fofolete! Mas não esqueça do nanica! :) kkk eh verdadi mininah! Salto agulha pro colégio eh estranho! Eu nunca fui, mas deve ser ruim! Mas o Gold elite eh um colégio xiqui! O povu só vai assim ! beleza pura!Q bao que amou o capitulo! Kissu!:)**

**Natsumi Shimizudani: uiaa! Natie natie xocolaty! Carakk gente! A natsumi xocolaty me contou que tomoeda num existe! O.o' euo fiquei xocada aew! Ohhh!!ehh bunequinhus em caixa de fosfuro!! Todos somos possesivos! Òó eu tumem sou!!**

**Ta aí ó: a loira!! Muahahahaha! Ela eh má! Num gosto dela tumem! Q magicol! Eu quero usar boina na escola!! Ahh sim sim!! Ta aí natie! Ahh mininah! axo q peguei seu MSN errado! O.o' depois me passa por e-mail! Cara como eu sou idiota!¬¬'**

**Kissu xocolata!**

**Andromedachan: uebaa! Q bao q CE gostou!!tou feliz! 'saltita' 'saltita' brigadul!**

**Ahhh vai sim sim! Ela não terá descanço! Serão muitas emoções!!:) **

**Espero q vc goste do próximo captulo tbm!**

**Kissus!**

**Milley-chan: uiaaaaa Milley! Vc eh a minha gêmula neh?nois gosta das msma coisa!iiiiiiiiiiiii!! perfeita?! Q issu?! Num ta noa!:) mas se quiser continuar elogiando eu não me oponho!:) Q bao q ta amandoo! Desculpa a demora fófah!!mas vou ser mais rápida okay?! Kissus Milley!! :) eu vou ver seu filme sábado! Hannah montanah e Milley Cyrus show!Ebaaaa!!**

**Vick.Y Pirena: Ahhh! A meninah da dancinha xuxu beleza! Uhulll! Colégio interno eh tudo di bao! :) yeah! Viva à escola mista!! Vivaaahh!! Sim sim! O colégio eh lindo! O meu podia ser assim tbm!O.o Pouxa num deu pra pôr a Meiling ainda! Mas no próximo ela aparece! Uhuuu!! Era o Syaoran sim!! Hehe! Espertinha vc!!¬¬'**

**Uiaaa!! Kissus honey! O q eh beta?O.o'**

**Ahh tumem gradeço ao manoh pudim e minha Manah Sah-chan!:) caraa q saudadi doces!!**

**...**

**Well povis! Fico por aqui! Até o próximo capitulo!!**

**Obrigadah a todos que estão lendo minha humilde ficzinha! Tou emocionada! Eh incrível, mas eu me emociono em cada capitulo!O.o'**

**Kissu na xexa!! Sonhem com os anjos!**

**Após o bip, deixe uma review**

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(ehr..issu foi MT tosco?)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hoe! :)**

**Ehr..eu sei que eu demorei. (de novo!) O.o'**

**Mas no fim do capitulo eu me desculpo. Vamos ao que interessa. :)**

**Ahh! Se por acaso alguém não entender: Eu gosto de escrever o que a Saki e o Syaoran estão pensando ou sentindo, os dois: não só um em particular. Por isso, em algumas partes da fic** **acontecem a mesma coisa, em uma mesma hora e eu escrevo pelo ponto de vista de cada um deles, okay?**

**Sakura Card Captors não me pertencem- Dãããã! ¬¬'**

**Do amor se faz a arte**

**Capítulo 5 :)**

O relógio marcava cinco horas da manhã e o dia ainda estava escuro. Os estudantes do Mr. Gold Elite permaneciam de olhos fechados, adormecidos, exceto por uma certa japonesa, cujos orbes verdes fitavam o nada, sem interesse aparente.

Deitada sobre uma cama macia, enrolada em dois grossos edredons cor de rosa com estampas florais, Sakura se lembrava do ocorrido na noite passada. A cena de Beatrice se jogando no pescoço de Syaoran e beijando-o nos lábios ainda invadia seus pensamentos. Ela não sabia o porquê de ficar repetindo e repetindo tal cena em sua cabeça... cada vez se sentia pior. Era como se tivessem atropelado seu coração com um caminhão de bombeiros, sem dó nem piedade. Sentimentos de tristeza tomavam conta da garota... mas por quê? Ela desprezava aquele idiota desde o dia em que se conheceram! Então, por que se sentia assim? Que situação ridícula! Por que não parava de pensar nele?!

Der repente, ocorreu-lhe uma idéia estapafúrdia: Se a abominável loira da escada não os tivesse interrompido... interrompido? Interrompido o quê?Um beijo? Sakura se assustou com o rumo que tomava suas suposições. Mas não pôde parar de pensar em como teria sido se ele a tivesse beijado. Ela corresponderia? Sentiria o calor de seus lábios sobre os dela?

**PIIIII! **(Ehr..já sabem, é um despertador :)

Sakura foi pega de surpresa pelo barulho irritante vindo do aparelhinho eletrônico. O relógio agora marcava seis horas em ponto. É impressionante a velocidade com que o tempo passou. Infelizmente, ela teria que se despedir do aconchego de sua grande e quente cama de casal para ter mais um "maravilhoso" dia de aula. Foi aí que se lembrou do pior: a detenção! O.O'

"_Ai meu deus! Tinha me esquecido dessa detenção"!"- _Ela suspirou pesadamente_-" E vai ser com ele.."_

_-Bom dia, Sakura!-_ Tomoyo se atirou na cama da prima, rindo- _Como foi sua noite?_

-_Ahh! Bom dia, Tomoyo! Você quase me esmagou, sabia?-_ Sakura também ria- _Hum...foi boa, eu acho _'- Mentiu ela, com um sorrisinho amarelo- _E a sua? Você está mais feliz do que de costume. _

_-Ai! Foi ótima! Eu sonhei a noite inteira com meu raio de luz!-_ Exclamou ela, sonhadora.

_-Raio de luz_? O.o'

_-Sim! É o apelido que eu inventei pro Eriol! Você acha que ele vai gostar?_

_-Ehr..-_ Sakura estava sem palavras - _Claro!-_ Ela tentou parecer convincente.

_-Que bom! E hoje eu vou dar a primeira aula de astrologia pra ele! Estou tão ansiosa! O que você planejou fazer neste dia?_

_-Não sei. Eu tenho que ir à detenção, lembra?-_ disse com a voz fraca.

_-Não se preocupe. É só uma detenção._

_-É, só uma detenção..._

_-Tá! Agora deixa de tristeza, porque eu quero ver o seu lindo sorriso, Dona Sakura! E vamos nos arrumar, antes que fique tarde._

_-Sim, senhora!-_ Ela se levantou rapidamente, animada. Não iria permitir que um idiota metido a gostosão estragasse seu dia. E meu Deus! Como era gostoso..Ahhhhh! Ela teve vontade de bater em si mesma por tal pensamento pecaminoso. O.o'

... ...

Depois de conversarem bastante, elas tomaram banho, vestiram o uniforme, arrumaram o cabelo, se maquiaram, blá blá blá, enfim, em aproximadamente cinqüenta minutos estavam prontas. O uniforme bonito e elegante do Elite lhe caíram muito bem.

_-Sakura, me empresta aquele seu brilho?_

_-Qual deles?_

_-Aquele que tem um moranguinho desenhado._

_-ah ta. Espera aí- _Ela jogou o brilho para a prima.

_-Obrigada. Adorei meu cabelo! Este penteado que você fez ficou lindo._

_-Ficou mesmo muito bom em você. O seu raio de luz vai apaixonar._ - Brincou Sakura, rindo da expressão envergonhada da prima.

_-Engraçadinha! _¬¬'

_-ARG!_ Òó- A porta do quarto foi fechada com uma força estrondosa, o que fez Sakura e Tomoyo se virarem rapidamente em direção ao barulho.

_-Calma, Mei! Não pode reagir desta maneira. É isso que aquela vaca quer._

_-Eu sei! Mas ela é insuportável! E olha o estado em que está o meu cabelo!-_ Meiling apontou para os longos cabelos negros, cobertos por um líquido pastoso com uma coloração verde_- Ela vai ver só. Não vou deixar barato._

Meiling e Zoey perceberam que não estavam sozinhas.

... ...

Os primeiros raios de sol ainda não haviam surgido. O relógio marcava cinco da manhã. "Todos _estão dormindo"- _Ele pensava -_"menos eu"..._

Syaoran não conseguia dormir. Seus pensamentos não deixavam tal feito. Sempre o incomodavam, o deixavam confuso. A noite toda fora assim.

Depois de tantas tentativas inúteis de adormecer, ele finalmente se deu por vencido, levantou-se da cama e seguiu até uma poltrona confortável, ao lado da janela. Pôs os fones no ouvido, ligou o _IPod_ e ficou a encarar um ponto desconhecido no céu. Em que estava pensando? Nela.

Ao som de _Nickelback, _tentava esclarecer sensações e sentimentos que apareciam repentinamente, quando por algum motivo inexplicável pensava nela. Só de lembrar-se da intensidade dos olhos verdes sobre os dele já lhe dava um arrepio. Mas não entendia o porquê. Era algo estranho, novo. O que aquela nanica intolerante havia feito com ele? Ela era irritante, com certeza. E o modo como se dirigia a ele? Com indiferença, ironias. Em pensar que quase... que sentiu o desejo de...de sentir seus lábios macios pressionados contra os dele.

Syaoran fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à cabeça. Aquilo tinha que parar. Iria ficar o mais longe possível de Sakura. Era necessário.

**PIIII!**( ó o relógio aqui de novo :)

...

Eriol acordou e se surpreendeu ao ver Syaoran sentado no sofá, distraído. Então foi até onde ele estava.

_-Syaoran, algum problema?-_ Eriol perguntou ao amigo, que não havia escutado o despertador, devido ao volume alto da música que escutava - _Syaoran!-_ ele lhe deu um "pedala", irritado.

_-Ai! Que foi? Bom dia pra você também, Eriol_¬¬'- Syaoran passou a mão no lugar da cabeça onde Eriol havia dado uma tapa.

_-Bom dia. O que aconteceu?_

_-Por que a pergunta?_

_-Olhe para si mesmo. Está na cara que aconteceu alguma coisa._

_-Hum...está muito na cara? _O.o'_ Dá para perceber?-_ Ele perguntou, preocupado, tirando os fones do ouvido.

_-Você vai contar ou não?_

_-Bem, é que nem eu sei direito. Estou meio confuso._

_-Em relação à Beatrice?_

_-Quem?_

_-Beatrice. Sua namorada, lembra?_

_-Ah ta. Não. É. Também!_

_-Afê! Deixa pra lá. ¬¬' Até eu estou ficando confuso. Mas isso não vai estragar meu bom humor._

_-Bom humor? Esse bom humor por acaso se chama Tomoyo?-_ Syaoran perguntou divertido, em tom malicioso.

_-Hum... Está muito na cara_? O.o' _Dá para perceber?_

Ele riu_. - Está mais do que na cara. Vão começar hoje as aulas de astrologia?_

_-Vão sim!-_ Eriol respondeu muito animado.

_-Eriol, meu amigo, sinto lhe informar que aconteceu algo terrível com você. _- Syaoran balançou a cabeça.

_-O que?_

_-Você está apaixonado. Que lindo. -_ Ele zombou.

_-Você acha?_

_-Ah, Tenho certeza._

_-Mas eu a conheci ontem!_

_-E você fala isso pra mim? Não entendo nada disso e nem quero entender._

_-Não quer entender? O que há de tão terrível em amar uma pessoa? Sabe, de verdade. Só uma e não ficar com várias ao mesmo tempo._

_-Não estou te reconhecendo. Essa tal de Tomoyo fez lavagem cerebral em você. Está me perguntando o que há de tão terrível? Vou te responder: Não existe. Simplesmente não existe amor, Eriol. Só química e atração, apenas isso._

_-Não existe? Eu discordo de você, Syaoran. No momento em que você se apaixonar, vai perceber a sandice que acabou de dizer._

Ele riu, irônico - _Isso nunca vai acontecer._

_-Tem certeza?_

... ...

_-Ehr... Oi?-_ Tomoyo perguntou cautelosa, às duas meninas que entraram no quarto.

_-Oi, eu sou Zoey Hanson. Vocês são novas na escola?-_ Ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

_-Muito prazer, eu sou Sakura Kinomoto.-_ Ela retribuiu com um lindo sorriso- _Sim, somos novas. _: )

_- E eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji, prazer em conhecê-la. -_ Ela também sorriu.

_-Eu me apresentaria, mas..._ - Ela apontou para o líquido gosmento grudado no cabelo.

_-Acho que posso te ajudar_- Sakura sugeriu gentilmente- _Se você quiser, claro._

_-Sério?!-_ Meiling sentiu uma ponta de esperança: não estava tudo perdido. Ir com o cabelo horrível e nojento no primeiro dia de aula não seria uma experiência muito agradável. Mas se Sakura a ajudasse...

_-Bem, eu posso tentar. Sempre arrumei o cabelo das minhas amigas no Japão. É só você lavar o cabelo bem rápido e deixar o resto comigo _: ) – Ela sorriu, percebendo que poderia ajudar muito aquela pobre garota com um líquido verde no cabelo.

_-Oh, obrigada!-_ Ela correu inesperadamente até Sakura e lhe deu um abraço. A japonesa ficou surpresa, mas logo se recuperou.

_-Tudo bem, vai ser um prazer! Você me ajuda Tomoyo?_

_-Claro prima!_

_-Nossa, obrigada! Vocês são bem legais. _: )_ Você me ajuda com meu cabelo, Zoey?_

_-Sim, vamos! Antes que fique tarde._

Cada uma fazia sua parte. Enquanto Zoey ajudava Meiling com seu cabelo, Sakura e Tomoyo preparavam escova, secador, pregadeiras.

Com o cabelo enrolado em uma toalha felpuda lilás, Meiling correu até a cadeira que elas improvisaram para arrumar seu cabelo. Pacientemente, Sakura foi secando-o mecha por mecha com uma escova.

_-Desculpa perguntar, mas como seu cabelo ficou assim?_

_-Ah, nem queira saber Sakura! Há pessoas nesta escola que são desprezíveis. Quem fez essa baixaria comigo foi a "querida" namoradinha do meu primo. ¬¬'_

_-Namorada do seu primo?-_ Quem perguntou foi Tomoyo.

_-Sim, ela mesma. Aquela ridícula oxigenada!_ Òó

_-Uma loira metida à patricinha totalmente insuportável._ - Zoey fez questão de complementar a afirmação da amiga.

"_Epa, espera aí! Loira, patricinha e insuportável em só uma frase?"-_ Sakura podia ter certa noção de quem seria a megera.

_-Por acaso seu primo é o Li?-_ Ela sentiu-se corar. Sorte sua que ninguém tenha percebido.

_-É sim. Ai me desculpe, eu não me apresentei ainda. Meu nome é Meiling Li, muito prazer mesmo, meninas!-_ Ela se virou para Sakura - _Mas, você o conhece?_

_-Mais ou menos. Nós não nos damos muito bem, pra falar a verdade._

Der repente, Tomoyo soltou uma risada de cientista maluco. Todas se viraram para ela, estupefatas, de olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos.

_-Você está bem, Tomoyo?-_ Zoey perguntou confusa.

_-Estou sim, por quê? _

_-Você estava rindo que nem uma maluca._ O.O

_-Estava?_ O.O

As três se entreolharam confusas por um momento. Até que não agüentaram mais e caíram na gargalhada. (Eu hein! Malucas¬¬')

... ...

_Acalmem-se, Classe! O professor já está vindo!_

A sala de aula estava uma bagunça. Alguns estudantes riam, outros gritavam e outros jogavam bolinhas de papel. A sala era ampla, muito bem iluminada. Ao lado da porta localizava-se a mesa do professor, paralela ao quadro. As mesas dos alunos foram postas de forma retilínea, lado a lado. A janela foi trocada por um vidro extenso, transparente, todo trabalhado com figuras geométricas. Uma janela não seria útil, devido ao uso constante do ar condicionado.

_-Senhor Li, queira sentar-se, por favor?-_ Takashi o advertiu de longe, irritado.

_-Mas eu não estou fazendo nada!-_ Ele retrucou, com três bolinhas de papel na mão.O.o'

_-Bom dia, Chuchu!-_ Beatrice correu até Syaoran e pulou no pescoço dele, como de costume.

_-Beatrice! Quantas vezes eu já disse pra você não fazer isso? Eu vou acabar tendo um deslocamento na coluna. ¬¬'_

_-Desculpa amorzinho_. - E o beijou.

Neste exato momento, quatro amigas entraram na sala. Quem eram elas? Zoey, Meiling, Tomoyo e... Sakura. Ela observou desolada a cena à sua frente., mas não podia deixar que percebessem a explosão de emoções dentro de si. Aquele garoto arrogante! Já o odiava. E agora, o odiava mais ainda, se é que isso era possível.

Meiling foi até o casal enquanto aplaudia freneticamente.

_-Oh, que cena tocante! Meu caro primo, não sabe o amor de pessoa que é a sua namoradinha-_ ela falou, sarcástica- _Hoje ela fez o imenso favor de jogar uma vitamina de abacate na minha cabeça._

_-O que? É mentira!_

_-Cale a boca, eu não estou falando com você._

_-Do que está falando, Mei? Seu cabelo está limpo_.- Syaoran perguntou, confuso.

_-__**Agora **__está limpo! Graças às minhas amigas Sakura e Tomoyo, que apesar de eu ter conhecido faz pouco menos de uma hora, são bem mais decentes do que essa loira de farmácia que você chama de namorada!_

Palmas e assovios foram ouvidos de toda a sala. Já se formava um círculo de pessoas animadas em volta deles.

_-Meiling! Ficou maluca?!-_ Syaoran estava claramente irritado.

_-Ei! Que algazarra é essa aí? Será que eu não posso sair nem por um instante e vocês fazem uma __guerra civil__ na sala de aula?-_ Takashi entrou rapidamente na sala, aos berros- _Sentem-se todos, agora!_

Guerra civil... Japão... Fujitaka e Toya. Uma coisa levava à outra. Era possível Sakura se sentir pior? É, parece que sim. O lindo sorriso que mantinha mais cedo não era capa de permanecer no mesmo lugar. Mal começara o dia e se sentia péssima.

O grupo de agora quatro amigas sentou-se na frente, enquanto Syaoran preferiu ficar no "fundão", com a turma da bagunça, da qual ele era o líder. Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando que o professor chegasse. Passaram-se dez minutos e nada dele. O inspetor resolveu procurá-lo, a contragosto, para verificar se havia acontecido algum imprevisto.

_-Quero todos quietos! Em instantes estarei de volta com o professor Tamahome._

Porém, assim que este saiu da sala, um falatório interminável surgiu.

_-Meilig, o que houve com você? Por que fez aquilo?-_ Tomoyo perguntou.

_-Ele tem que se dar conta do tipo de pessoa que aquela garota é._

_-Mas não precisava armar um barraco, né amiga?-_ Zoey advetiu.

_-Ah, tanto faz. Eu ainda vou encontrar uma garota ideal pro meu primo. Digna dos Li._

Sakura não ouvia a conversa, inerte em suas próprias conclusões. Ela enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo indicador, olhando para uma folha em branco em cima de sua mesa.

_-Sakura, você está bem?-_ Meiling perguntou, preocupada.

_-Sim, estou bem._ -Ela acordou do transe. Até que neste momento uma bolinha de papel acertou em cheio sua cabeça. Sakura sentiu que alguma coisa a havia acertado. -_O que foi isso?_

_-Vixi. O Li jogou uma bolinha de papel em você. -_Zoey respondeu.

Sakura virou-se para o fundo da sala e com um olhar assassino fitou Li rindo descontroladamente com os amigos desmiolados, que também jogavam bolinhas e gaivotas de papel nos estudantes. Seus olhares se encontraram. Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de Syaoran, acusando a si mesmo. Ela resolveu ignorá-lo e virou-se para frente. Mas...

Depois de trinta segundos outra bolinha atingiu sua cabeça. Foi ele novamente. ¬¬'

"_Calma, Sakura! Ignore. Ignore."- _Ela tentava se controlar.

E então mais uma voou na garota. Coincidência ou não, Syaoran sempre mirava em sua cabeça. ¬¬'

"_Ignore! Ignore!"_

E outra.

"_Já chega! Ignore o caramba!"_ ÒÓ Ela perdeu a paciência, se levantou e encarou Syaoran, com cara de quem quer matar um.

_- Pára de jogar essa porcaria na minha cabeça, Li!_

Ele se fez de inocente - _Está falando comigo, Kinomoto?_- Ele também se levantou, e andou até o meio da sala.

_-Óbivio que é com você!-_ Ela deu alguns passos em sua direção-_ Existe outro Li nesta sala?¬¬_'

_-Claro que não. Eu sou único. Recuso imitações_. -As garotas deram risinhos. Realmente, ele conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito com o uniforme do colégio.

-Tanto faz. ¬¬'_Quero que pare com a infantilidade de jogar bolinhas de papel na minha cabeça! Será que é muito difícil pra você jogar isso em outra pessoa que não seja __**eu **__pelo menos uma vez?!_

A classe mais uma vez explodia enlouquecida em assovios, palmas, gritos e provocações.

_-Hum... E se eu não quiser?-_ Ele falou em tom desafiante, se aproximando ainda mais da japonesa.

_-Se você não quiser?-_ Ela aceitou o desafio.

Eles se olhavam fixamente, não ousavam piscar, nem mexer um músculo. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos. Podiam sentir a respiração acelerada de ambos, uma sensação deliciosamente perigosa. Era como se a força da gravidade os puxassem um para o outro, tornando-se algo inevitável.

_-É. Se eu não quiser..._

Todos estavam se divertindo com a cena. Os amigos de Syaoran gritavam e riam descontrolados.

_-Aew Syaoran! Essa japonesa é gostosa!Pega logo de jeito e tasca um beijo!-_ Um engraçadinho gritou.

Beatrice estava em choque. Ela estava mesmo presenciando aquilo? O.o' Estava decidida a acabar com aquela palhaçada, mas Takashi foi mais rápido.

_-Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui?-_ Seu olhar caiu sobre Syaoran e Sakura, que se afastaram rapidamente. - _Vocês dois outra vez? Parece que só uma detenção não é o bastante. Todos em seus lugares! Houve um problema com o professor, mas já foi resolvido._

Todos sentaram em seus lugares e o professor entrou na sala, desconcertado. Porém, antes de irem para seus lugares respectivos, Sakura e Syaoran tiveram uma última e rápida troca de olhares, que só eles perceberam.

Só eles? Não exatamente. Uma idéia magnífica iluminou o rosto de uma chinesa barraqueira. Meiling era um gênio! Claro, por que não juntar Sakura com o primo? Eles tinham química, isso ela pôde perceber. Precisavam apenas de um "empurrãozinho". Dar uma de Cupido seria muito divertido e se livraria da patricinha insuportável. Era perfeito! Sua mente maquiavélica processava as informações obtidas e bolava um plano infalível. Huhuhu ;)

...

As aulas correram normalmente. O ensino do Mr. Gold Elite era bastante puxado. Quem não se concentrasse na explicação do professor, com certeza teria um desgosto profundo ao receber o boletim no final do bimestre. Entre uma piadinha e outra que o grupo de Syaoran fazia, os professores explicavam com afinco a matéria e passavam atividades extraclasses.

Para alegria geral, tocou o sinal anunciando o intervalo. Os estudantes, famintos depois de tanto esforço mental que fizeram durante as aulas, correram rumo à cantina.

... ...

_-Não quero saber sua opinião, Syaoran.-_ Yelan falava pelo telefone, muito nervosa.Ela aproveitou o intervalo entre as aulas e ligou para o filho.

_-Claro, minha opinião nunca importa mesmo._ ¬¬'- ele andava pelo colégio, com o celular no ouvido.

_-Não se refira a mim desta forma Syaoran!_

_-Me desculpe, eu estou chateado, só isso._

_-É algo sobre a escola? A aula foi ruim?_

_-Mais ou menos. Está meio complicado pra mim. Estou louco para que chegue logo o fim de semana para sair deste colégio e ir às festas.._

_-Outra festa, não é mesmo. Hunf! Mais uma._

_-Vai começar outra vez, mãe? Você já me deu muitas broncas hoje!_

_-Mas o erro foi seu, e deve admitir isso. Não pode continuar a jogar o nome da família Li na lama. Nunca pára para pensar nas conseqüências que trazem as festinhas das quais você e seus amigos vão? Os paparazzi não deixam barato, inventam histórias caluniosas a partir de fotografias suspeitas. -_ Ela suspirou - _Um dia você será o líder do Clã e terá que lidar com grandes responsabilidades. Não me agrada a idéia de te castigar, mas é necessário. Você não irá nessa festa no próximo fim de semana, vai ficar em casa._

_-O que?! O.O_

_-é isso mesmo que você ouviu mocinho. Te quero em casa durante o fim de semana inteiro. E não adianta discutir ou as coisas vão ficar piores para o seu lado, Sr. Li._

_-Tudo bem, mãe. Se não tem outro jeito. ¬¬' Eu sei que passo um pouco dos limites às vezes, não vai acontecer de novo. _

_-Que bom que sabe, Syaoran. Assim espero. Bem, já tomei muito do seu horário livre. Adeus, meu filho. Eu te amo._

_-Também te amo mãe. Mas... tem certeza que eu não posso ir? Só nessa festa, depois eu nunca mais vou a nenhuma!_

_-Adeus, Syaoran!-_ Ela desligou o telefone, rindo da insistência do filho. _"Esse menino_ _não muda nunca"._

... ...

_- Eu ia me esquecendo! Esperem um instante que eu já volto meninas._

_-Aonde você vai, Sakura?-_ Meiling perguntou.

Elas estavam sentadas em volta a uma mesa redonda de madeira, próxima a lanchonete. As quatro conversavam animadas. Tomoyo contava que sentiu falta de Eriol na aula. Estaria ele doente? Meiling e Zoey estavam sabendo da paixonite de Tomoyo pelo moreno e elas não falavam mais de outra coisa. Elas se divertiam muito juntas e riam de coisas totalmente toscas e sem sentido nenhum. O.o' Porém, no meio da conversa Sakura se lembrou de algo importante que precisava fazer.

_-Eu vou ao dormitório. Deixei meu celular lá e preciso ligar pro meu pai._

_-Está bem, mas volta logo_.

Sakura saiu disparada pelo gramado, cruzou o salão principal até chegar à área dos dormitórios femininos. Tratou de ser o mais rápida possível, pegou o celular em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado de sua cama e se pôs a procurar um lugar tranqüilo para realizar a ligação. Foi então que uma melodia suave ecoou pelos corredores do colégio. Ela seguiu o som e descobriu que vinha de uma sala onde havia um seguimento de espelhos que iam do teto até chegar ao rodapé, além de uma barra. Imediatamente, lembrou-se do balé. O precioso balé, o qual havia desistido, mas que ainda fazia parte de seus sonhos mais profundos. Suspirou.

_-Você é nova na escola, querida?-_ Uma jovem mulher, um pouco mais alta que Sakura, com os cabelos presos em um coque clássico, a fitou, curiosa, através de seus doces olhos cor de mel. Ela vestia um conjunto de collant e calça de lycra pretos. Usava uma sapatilha, também preta.

_-Ah sim. Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura, muito prazer, senhorita._ - Ela sorriu.

A moça sorriu de volta, encantada. - _Muito prazer, Sakura. Eu sou Miaka, uma das professoras de balé do Elite. Você tem um sorriso muito bonito, sabia?_

_-Obrigada, professora_. - Ela agradeceu, desconcertada.

_-Não há de quê, Sakura. Pude perceber que você nutre um grande interesse ou, quem sabe uma admiração pela arte do balé. Estou certa?_

Ela ficou em silêncio, não sabendo o que responder. Media bem as palavras antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

_-Bem..Eu fiz muitas aulas, desde os quatro anos. Mas desisti ano passado_. - Ela finalmente falou. Não era exatamente aquilo que tinha em mente, mas foi o que sua voz a permitiu responder.

_-Desistiu? Você não parece ser do tipo que desiste facilmente do que deseja. E me parece que a senhorita possui uma paixão pelo deslumbrante mundo das sapatilhas de ponta._

_-Realmente, eu tenho uma paixão imensa por esse mundo tão fascinante. Eu sempre ficava maravilhada quando minha mãe dançava... Queria ser como ela. – _Sakura sorriu ao se lembrar da graciosidade de sua mãe Nadeshiko._- Foram motivos fortes que me levaram a desistir, professora Miaka._

_- Pois eu quero ver a senhorita dançando! Haverá seletivas para o corpo de bailarinas do Gold Elite na sexta. Gostaria muito que você tentasse. O que me diz?_

_-Faz muito tempo que eu não tenho contato nenhum com a dança._

_-Eu posso ajudá-la, não tem problema. Podemos nos encontrar para ensaiar durante a semana. _

_-Hum..eu não sei_- Sakura mordeu o lábio, tentada a aceitar. Lembrou-se das palavras de Tomoyo:

"_Não tem problema se você quiser ser bailarina. Seu pai não vai ficar triste. Pelo contrário! Ele vai adorar saber que você escolheu a mesma profissão que sua mãe!Promete que vai _pensar no assunto?"

_-Oh, por favor! Se você entrar para o corpo de bailarinas do Elite fará apresentações belíssimas!-_ Os olhos da professora brilhavam.

_-Ehr, acho que não custa nada tentar!-_ ela se sentiu alegre ao aceitar a proposta, afinal, não estava fazendo nada de errado. Pelo contrário, a fazia muito feliz.- _Quando podemos começar?_

_-Eba!-_ a professora a abraçou, como uma criança. Era o segundo abraço inesperado que recebia só naquele dia. Sakura pôde notar que a professora Miaka era meio infantil, mas gostou imensamente dela . - _Amanhã, às 16:00 horas, pode ser? Você tem sapatilhas? O uniforme apropriado terá que ser o oficial do colégio._

_-Ok. Amanhã, 16:00 horas, entendi! Tenho sapatilhas sim, e vou comprar o uniforme hoje mesmo_!- Ela estava muito animada.

_-Excelente! Mas vou logo avisando: eu sou uma professora muito exigente. Você vai ter que se esforçar._

_-Tudo bem, obrigada professora. - _Sakura deu um sorriso largo, repleto de ansiedade.

-_Oh! Desculpe-me, eu preciso fazer uma ligação. Quase havia me esquecido. Até amanhã!_- Ela correu até chegar a uma das salas de xadrez do colégio, que sempre estava vazia.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio. Algo havia acontecido ou iria acontecer. Mas tamanha era sua felicidade que resolveu ignorar. Estava imaginando coisas. Ela pegou o celular, discou o número de casa com o DDI e esperou. Estava aflita, ansiosa. Algumas lágrimas de emoção podiam ser vistas percorrendo seu rosto. Sentia tanta saudade de sua família. Continuou esperando a que a ligação completasse. Chamou uma vez. Duas. Parecia uma eternidade. Finalmente, do outro lado da linha alguém atendeu.

_-Casa dos Kinomoto, quem fala?_

_-Paipai!- _Ela não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Fazia os dois ao mesmo tempo. A saudade do pai e do irmão crescia e se expandia, apertava em seu peito.

_-Sakura?!-_ Fujitaka também se emocionou - _Como você está? E o colégio? Como estão as coisas aí? Ah, não sabe quanta saudade eu estou sentido, minha filha!_

_-Acalme-se, papai! Eu estou muito bem. O colégio é...hum...muito bom e as coisas estão ótimas, não se preocupe. Quero saber de você. Você está bem? Está se alimentando direito? Não se esqueça da dieta que o médico receitou. -_ Ela perguntou, preocupada, usando a mão desocupada para secar lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.

_-Estou ótimo e me alimentando muito bem. Não me esqueci da dieta não, filha. Vai dar tudo certo, não chore minha flor. Só se passaram três dias, você terá que ser forte, como eu a ensinei. -_ Ele a confortou. Porém, Sakura percebeu que ele também chorava. Sentiu-se impotente por não poder fazer nada que fosse realmente útil.

Mal acabara de ouvir as palavras ditas pelo pai e um barulho ensurdecedor chegou aos seus ouvidos. Para seu horror, o mesmo vinha do outro lado da linha. A ligação se tornou falhada e com chiados. Ela prendeu a respiração. O que aconteceu?!

_-Papai?!_ – Não houve resposta. Desesperou-se. As lágrimas caíam descontroladas - _Papai, você está aí?! O que houve?! O que foi isso?! Responda-me, por favor!_

Novamente o silêncio.

_-Pai!-_ Sakura gritou e se recostou na parede, com as pernas bambas. Se não o fizesse, com certeza não agüentaria ficar de pé. As lágrimas já eram incontáveis. Ela tentava, em um ato desesperado e irracional, chamar pelo pai. –_PAPAI!-_ O telefone ficou mudo. O tempo parou para a garota. Fitou o celular debilmente, incrédula. Tentava não pensar o pior, mas o que pensar então? Não podia acreditar. Não estava acontecendo. Não! Não estava! Recusava-se a acreditar. Era tudo um sonho. Sonho não, pesadelo. Nada além disso.

A quem estava enganando? Só a ela mesma. Aquilo não era um sonho... E sim a mais pura e crua realidade. Sakura não conseguia manter o próprio peso. Suas pernas não obedeciam aos comandos do seu cérebro. Estava prestes a desabar no chão, quando uma mão firme a segurou pela cintura.

... ...

"Não acredito que ela desligou o telefone na minha cara! ¬¬" - Ele praguejava.

Syaoran andava com passos duros pelos corredores do colégio. Estava tudo deserto e nenhum som era ouvido, exceto... um grito?!

Sim, foi um grito. Também podia ouvir soluços, alguém estava chorando. Seguiu em frente. Então ele a viu, recostada na parede, olhando desorientada para o celular. Grossas lágrimas corriam por todo seu delicado rosto, contorcido em angústia. Syaoran se sentiu estranho. Vê-la daquela maneira mexia com ele. Ela estava tão frágil... Queria protegê-la, cuidar dela. Percebeu que Sakura estava prestes a desmaiar ou algo parecido. Ele andou cauteloso até a japonesa e como num impulso, enlaçou sua cintura, a puxou carinhosamente para si e a envolveu num abraço.

... ...

**Continua...**

**Ai ai mais um capitulo terminado! Aleluia irmão! Não pensei que eu fosse tão longe!O.o'**

**Bem, as desculpas: eu demorei muuuito , eu sei. Mas ta complicado pra mim. Eu acho que vou ter q atualizar a fic uma vez por mês, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu to cheia de problemas... mas como diz a ****Uchiha Mazinha****: dexa queto.O.o'**

**To pra baixo hoje e num vo falar muito.**

**Só uma nota: Este capitulo ficou meio dramático neh? O.O**

**Mas eu gostei de escrever a Sakuara sofrendo! **

**Muahahaha! (riso maligno) Eu sou cruel! 8) Tbm gostei da parte das bolinhas de papel :) acho que Ficou fofinho.**

**Vou agradecer a Nanda que está sendo minha revisora. Tadinha, ta tendo pesadelos. Eu assassino o português. aiaiiaisaosisai- nem ri ¬¬'**

**Brigadão Nanda xocolaty! Te adoro mulé! **

**ahh agradecimento especial( se não ela me mata O.O) :**

**Tenho muuito q agradecer à minha melhor amiga Kelly, que fica uma eternidade escutando minhas idéias absurdas pra colocar na fic. Ela tbm dá sugestões muito boas :) Obg Best! Ty amo! Eu to obrigando ela a ler a minha fic e deixar uma review! Huhu issu eh legaul! :p Ela tem que me dar apoio moral po!**

**E eh claro que eu tenho q agradecer ao pessoal q ta lendo minha fic :D**

**Eu fico muito feliz, sério! Eh muito bom saber q vc ta fazendo algo de útil ao mundo!O.o' Tbm agradeço às reviews q eu recebi! :) elas me ajudam a escrever, sabe. Se eu estou sem criatividade, leio minhas reviews e boto os neurônios pra funcionar. Agradecendo tbm ao Pudim e a Sah-chan. :)**

**Agora algo que me deixa feliz S2:**

**Respondendo às reviews! **

**Sakura Lindah:** ai Manah brigada! :) huhuhu sempre tem que ter uma loira burra, se não não tem graça /o' ouh yeah baby! Boa idéia! Vou pôr uma exterminadora dos pobres sim! E vai ser agente!:) Vamu ficar famosa quando agente aparecer na minha fic!(sonha) Q bao q ta amando ! Kissu ty amo Lindoka :)ahh antes q eu me esqueça: e a sua fic? Abandonou? O.o'

**Natsumi Shimizudani:** Ráá! Nattie vc ta ai! 'se emociona' vivaaa! 'ouven-se gritos de aleluia' eh verdade¬¬' tbm num gosto do Malfoy! Òó Rediiicoloooo!E nem do Takashi! Noussa eu mesma odeio meus personagens O.o' ô loco meow! Ah ta desculpada! Eh q eu sou uma amiga possessiva e problemática. Quando vc me conhecer melhor vai perceber o quanto eu sou xata! O.o' Escracho mermoh! Tumem te adoro Nanda xocolaty! Me dá um dinhero aew!Eu sei que tu nada na grana! Eu to pobre, sem mesada e de castigo¬¬' ô derrota! Kissu mininah xocolatuda!

**Sakura Sweet girl:** Uiaa! ?Xow? q magicol! 'zoio brilhando' Obregada! Estou fazendo o possivel, não posso pensar muito se não acabo com meus últimos neurônios! O.o' Q bom q vc ta gostando! Eh verdade mininah..quase q rola um beijo:) mas virão outras oportunidades ;) kissus girl fashion!

**Ladyh Sah:** Uiiia Prêma! Eh nois na parada do bagulho! O.o' Us musquituh q se cuide pq nois ta na área aew! 8) aiin! Ta boua? Q emoção! ' zoio brilhando' aahh! Ta amando? Isso me faz feliz! Oasioaisa' eh mesmo eu copiei essa parte do misto-quente de um episódeo de Hannah Montana, um que aparece o Jake Ryan!Uhúú! Cassetada no povo! Ò.ó Vamu pefar geral de casssetete! O.O Tumem ty amo prema musquitera!kissu!

**Tamy Kinomoto Li:** Ohh que magicol! Mas uma pessoua leu minha pobre ficzinha! :) Estou emocionada! Ce ta axando q ta linda?! Ebaa! 'saltita saltita'Eh a guerra num é legaul, mas fazer o q neh? a sociedade eh ipócritah O.o' Eu escrevo mais ou menos :) Vc fica falando assim e eu começo a me sentir A TAL neh? Meuo deuss!! Não morra!! Eu te salvo! (toca musiquinha do super homi)Huhuhu":p Tou muito contenta de vc estar lendo minha fic, até pq eu to lendo a sua e vc escreve muito bem! Espero q continue lendo Kissu mininah!

**NatynhaNá-chan:** Ó vc aí! Q emoção! Obregada pelos elogios :) ai que bom q vc ta gostando! Isso me deixa contente! E dá vontade de comer sortvete! Mas... Sorvete engorda O.o' huhuhu o Syaoran eh meio imaturo, mas a Sakura pode mudar isso 8)Ah um Syao desses tira qualquer um do sério! pode deixar q num vai ter isso de "planinhos pra acabar com a pobre Sakurinha" ! ô mininah mas eu já to lendo sua fic já mulé! Até falei q ia te processar O.o' kissu fófah!

**Vick.y Pirena:** Uhú mininah espertinha da dançinha xuxu beleza!! Atualizei de novo! Mas demorei neh? O.o' Aii! Esse capitulo apesar de estar um pouco dramático no final, eu axei fofuh tbm! 'zoio brilhando' Eu me emociono com coisinhas fofas e melosas! Ohh vc sabe de tudo! Eh a sabidona do pedaço! iasisao' Uia! Chinês gostoso? E põe gostoso nissu! O.o' ahh tbm to precisando de um Abelardo! O negocio ta deficiul! Aham! Loira azeda! Ò.ó Ahh tah! Isso q eh beta? Eu num sabia! Eu sou meio burrinha, liga noa! Vixi mas a Nanda ta sendo minha revisora, num sei se pode ter duas(caaara eu num sei nada como eu sou edeotah¬¬') será q pode? Mais eu to emocionada de vc querer ser minha revisora! Obg! Não eh todo mundo q me atura! Ain! Outra pessoua q ama carinhas?! Q lendio! :) kissu mininah super dotada q sabi de tudo!

**Kelly chupeta:** Clarou! Se eu mando vc cumpre! Ò.ó Uiaa! Se VC COM SEU SENSO CRITICO disse, quem sou eu pra discordar 8) Eh eu me inspirei nas nossas longas conversas por telefone msmo. Fazer o q se agente eh o Maximo? 8)ioisoiaso'Eh sei..o ursinho Pooh neh? To sabendo! ;) Ai brigaduh amiga! E eu fiz um agradecimento especial à vc na minha N.A. Espero q tenha gostado, e se num gostou não posso fazer nada! Oiaisa' Eh eu te surpreendi! Admite!! Vc tem orgulho de mim! 'zoio brilhando' Ta xow mesmo! Hunf! Convencida!¬¬' o elite num tem nada a ver com vc! Mas pra não acabar com sua felicidade eu vou mentir e dizer que tem sim! :) kissu mariazinha! Te amo amiga! on/off!

**Miley-chan:** Uebaa Miley! Eh mesmo! A Tomoyo pensou! Aleluia irmão! Oiaoisoais' Milagres acontecem! Viu viu? Eu coloquei uma fala da Hannah Montana em sua homenagem! A Sakura vestida de misto quente ia ficar fofinha! ' zoio brilhando' Será que o Syaoran iria querer pegar um pedaçinho?asioaioias' Meuo deus! Mente poluída eh um problema¬¬' ain! Eu vi seu filme e foi lendo!! Eu amei! Vc tava um arraso mininah! ô loco meow! E os Jonas brothers então..ai q lindos! Eu amei! Valew a pena assistir! Sem contar q eu fiquei muito sécsiÊ com aqueles óculos 3-D imensos ! parecia até o Zé bunitinhu! O.O aioais' kissu migah! Tomara q vc continue me aturando! :)

**Andromedachan:** Ai que bom q eu to agradando!:) tomara q vc tenha gostado desse capitulo cinco tbm! Ahh eh calrou! Eriol e Tomoyo eh óbvio neh?! ;) Só não eh tão obvio qnto Sakura e Syaoran! 8) Ráá a Sakura esculachou a Beatrice! Bem feito!!Irônica ou Sarcástica? Vixii tumem num sei a diferença! O.o' ii mininah qndo eu fui tentar postar minha fic aqui eu fiquei desesperada! Me descabelei pra conseguir nem lembro mais o q eu fiz, tinha q instalar uns programas lá..nem lembro¬¬' mas se conseguir me avisa q eu leio okay? :) Kissu !

**Uchiha Mazinha:** Hoee! Vc voltou! q emoção!' zoio brilhando' Ebaaa! Ah dessa vez eu bati o recorde da demora! O.O' Eu to toda atolada aqui mininah! ô dificuldade pra atualizar a fic ¬¬' vixii! Vc tumem demora?! Ehr..dexa queto mesmo. Ain! Q otemo q vc gostou! Q magicol! Q emoção! Ta parei¬' Mas eu fiquei feliz msmo!:) Gostava dos meus comentarios? Q lendo! Aiaioaiosa' Ai vc fala q ta perfeita e eu gamo! Fico emocionada! Obregada!! 'zoio brilha de novo' ai ai tomara q vc goste desse cap. Cinco tbm! :) Kissuu kissin kissao proce Mazinha!

**Pouxa/ eu senti falta da ****jessicaph ****nas reviews q pena, nos estávamos discutindo uma questão de tamanha importância mundial: " Ir à escola de salto agulha ou não ir..eis a questão!" tomara q ela não me abandone! Kissu jêjê :)**

**Bem, axo q eu já falei muito! O.O minhas respostas ficaram meio grandes neh?! **

**Beijão povus! Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Bye!**

**Ahh! Não esqueçam da minha review!Axo bom msmo! Ò.ó**

**Brinkadera! Mas a parte da review era serio :)**

**... ...**

**N.R.: "Olá, muito prazer" para uns e "Há quanto tempo, que saudades"para outros.**

**Oi gente do FF!!**

**Andei sumida né? **

**Outra fic revisada pela Natsumi Shmizudani, ou a nanda nanda xocolaty da pequena miau!!**

**Como é o primeiro capítulo que estou revisando, acho que apresentações são necessárias. Eu estou no há uns 6 meses. Cada dia que passa conheço pessoas legais, curiosas, divertidas e maravilhosas. Escrevo uma fic mais ou menos, chamada Cinderella Após Meia Noite, que é de Card Captor Sakura e uma parceria com minhas irmãs, as quais me orgulho muito, chamada Salto Agulha vs. Gravata Borboleta, que está no ****nome da Família Yamashina. Fora isso, reviso várias fics de CCS. Revisar é a minha paixão. **

**Aos que me conhecem, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa: Desculpem-me pela demora em atualizar CAMN. Eu acho que até o dia 15 está com o novo capítulo pronto, não me matem! Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas o erro não vai se repetir (eu espero). Tenho muito orgulho em denominar essa fic como "Outra fic de CCS revisada pela Nat do amor se faz a arte". Quem preciasar de revisora, conte comigo!**

**Eu não gostei do capítulo. Estava bem escrito, claro. Mas o que eu não gostei: A possível morte do FujiFuji! Se ele morre, a vida da Sak ficará sem muito sentido, a não ser é claro, pelo Touya e pelo nosso gostosão do Syaoran... Pensando bem... ela tem boas razões para viver!**

**Ok... eu me enganei... acho que essa foi a única coisa de que eu não gostei! Então, é mais do que claro que eu amei o capítulo... Como estou avoada ultimamente...**

**As poucas almas que continuam lendo, só tenho a agradecer pela atenção! Adoro vocês, viram? Qualquer um que estiver lendo é adorado pela péssima escritora Natsumi...**

**Huheuehueuhe... Nossa... a "Trinha Sonora" da fic está ótima né? Sacaram o PIIIIIIIIII do despertador? Acho que esse será a primeira música da nossa trilha sonora... Ai, Ballet! Minha paixão! Eu faço desde pequena, mas a cena de me ver dançando Ballet deve ser grotesca!**

**Hehe... esqueçam esses pensamentos perturbados de Natsumi! Eu acho que falei demais né? Vou parando por aquiii! Tchau pessoal de DASFAA(Do amor se faz a arte)! Até o próximo capítulo!**

**E agora, reviews! Beijos da Nat/Nanda xocolaty e da Pequena Miau!**


End file.
